The Crystal Fairies (Fairy Tail x Steven Universe)
by InuMistyYasha
Summary: What if you realized you were a crystal gem? Lucy, a girl who was isolated in her house for her entire life runs away to find out the secrets of her mother's past. Travel with Lucy to Beach City where she meets the Crystal Fairies! (*uses characters from Fairy Tail with the plot of Steven Universe*)
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately I'm a bit tired this morning and I haven't eaten. I'm pretty hungry and sleepy right now. Well I'm hoping you guys like the story. I'm getting the characters of fairy tail and smashing it in with steven universe. So here we go:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY?!" my dad screamed into the phone as my ear started to bleed. "You are coming home right this _instant_!"

"Dad, I'm fine," I confided to my ignorant father. "I'm already 17. I don't need you to watch over me anymore." My fingers clawed at the bandage that hid my hand. I always do that when I'm mad or nervous. It's pretty much a habit now. It's already been two hours since he called and he still won't listen to what I have to say. I swear, all he cares about is having the _'perfect'_ daughter who always does what she's told. He never once has acknowledged my existence or even know who I really am. He's always been like this... since _she_ died.

"Lucy, this is the last time before I'm coming over there to get you myself. Come back home now or else you will never see this very house again!" I could feel myself rise out of the seat of the bus before screaming into the phone, my throat burning.

"It's not like you'd _leave_ work to find me anyway! You don't care about me or mom! You didn't even visit her before she died!" I then hung up with a frusturated retort. He will never understand. I then sat down with a heavy sigh as I looked out the window. My skinny fingers scratched at the bandage wrapped around my hand. I twirled my blonde hair as I tried regaining my composure. I don't know why but I slightly remember my birth. The light shining against my face as they tried cleaning me up. The screams that filled my lungs as I fought for breath. The gentle hand that parted my bloody hair from my face. The slight laugh the lady gave as she cradled me. The weak smile the woman who held me made as she started losing consciousness, the light in her eyes fading.

" _My baby, Lucy, my baby..."_ she whispered into my hair as she kissed it. "You are going to do great things someday. I know it. I'm not going to be there, but you're strong. Trust me, _my baby..."_ She looked into my chocolate brown eyes for the last time, stroking my face. Suddenly, my mother's hand dropped and a long silence was present. I cried a piercing scream for the woman to wake up. As soon as the doctors heard me, they rushed to get me out of her arms as I reached my hand towards her. The doctors carried the woman into a bed and took her away from me. I cried for warmth. I cried for comfort. I cried for _her_.

That was the last time I felt her soft hand caressing my face. My father didn't even show up until two days after. When he heard the news of my mother's death, his eyes darkened. He looked at me, the monster who took his bride's life. When he saw something bright glittering on my hand, his expression turned to fear as he hid it from the others. He hired a maid to take care of me as he worked day and night. Every morning, he came into my room to make sure that my hand was concealed with bandages. I lived in fear of him. He was never a father to me. For a while, I was curious of my mysterious mother. I usually sneaked to the attic when the maid wasn't looking. My father kept every precious memory of my mother locked away into the darkness. I looked through old pictures of my mom with my father and a group of friends. They stood on the sand of a beautiful beach house near a cave. I recognized my mother right away. She had long, golden hair like mine with the deepest blue eyes. Her smile shone the brightest among them. Her friends were... well... _unusual_. One of them had spiky pink hair with the funniest smile I've ever seen. Another with red hair looked sophisticated, but pleased. The one with gray hair seemed quiet and smiled like the world surrounded her. The last one was short with blue hair, trying to fit in with everyone's height. My father always wore a suit whenever he was around anyone. He actually looked happy. _Not anymore._ They used to live in Magnolia before they had to move for work. My nanny of a maid told me that there was a part of Magnolia where my family used to live. It was called Beach City. That was my next destination and I was determined to learn more about my mother. I snuck out of the house while the maid was cooking breakfast. I was going to miss her. She was the mother I never had. I made sure to pack a little of my stuff so she wouldn't notice a giant empty space in my room. Buying five passes for the bus was easy. The code to the safe wasn't always kept a secret. My father wouldn't notice thirty dollars missing. He was the president of Heartfilia Co. so money wasn't very hard to come by. Since I was the only daughter, he arranged a marriage proposal to a boy I never even met. _Like that was going to happen._

I decided to open the window of the bus. The first thing that hit me was the smell of the sea. The beach was definitely near by. The blazing sun hit me, mentally thanking myself for applying sunscreen. The visions that passed by me were then filled with stores and cheerful passerbys. Children were kicking stones and smiling at me. Couples held hands and snuggled as they walked by. There was a pizza place that made my mouth water. A bookstore caught my eye and I couldn't wait to drop by there.

"Next stop is Beach City!" The bus driver exclaimed. I grabbed my suitcase as I made my way to the door. As it opened, I looked around at the beautiful beach that surrounded me. As the bus left, exhaustion filled my nose and I coughed and rubbed my pupils to get it out of my eyes. _And I thought nothing could ruin this perfect moment._ I walked around in my shoes along the shoreline, looking for a specific place. The tiny grains of sand tickled my toes and seagulls flew by. Everyone was playing on the beach on one side, yet nobody was there when I walked farther from society. I then caught sight of a fence that stood in my way. It told people to keep out. My vision wandered outside of the fence, making sure I made no mistake. Suddenly, my eyes were upon a familiar beach house. Above it was a cave that was carved into a woman. It seemed like it was protecting the tiny white house from something. I finally found it. I tried finding a door or a hole to pass through the fence, but everything was secure. I then started climbing the fence with the fear of falling. My bandage started tearing when it when it got caught on a piece of metal on the rigid fence. As I got to the top of the fence, the woman's face on the cave was more clear. For some reason, she reminded me of mom. They had the same smile. I jumped down, falling onto my butt. Obviously, I'm more on the _clumsy_ side. "That's going to leave a bruise." I said, rubbing the ache on my bottom. I groaned in pain, but I got up and started running. The beach house was isolated away from civilization, but I kept sprinting as if a force was pulling me there. My eyes filled with tears as I got leaped up the steps. A warm ocean breeze blew when I got to the door and I knew I belonged here. My hand settled onto the doorknob.

 _"Mom, I'm home."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you're still reading? I'm so happy right now I could cry. You'll learn about the gems soon. Let's keep reading:**

 _"Mom, I'm home."_

My hand shook as I commanded it to turn the door knob. My heart beated faster, hesitating my movements. Even though I traveled all the way here, my nerves stated kicking in as soon as I was there. The fingers on my right hand slowly tore into the hole of the bandage. _Can I do this? Am I ready? Wait of course I am! This is why you came here!_

"Well, there's no turning back now." I muttered as I finally gathered the courage to twist the knob. The door opened as I figured it was unlocked. Strange, must be abandoned. But it didn't look abandoned. The windows and curtains were shut closed, but the lights were still on. The dark pink couch still showed signs of creases where someone sat. I set my luggage down on the crowded table. Books and magazines were halfway open everywhere. I walked towards the fridge, finding leftovers everywhere on the shelves. Just then, I heard my stomach growl as I set my eyes on a slice of cake on the kitchen counter. I looked around, suspiciously turning my head as I stuffed the cake into my mouth. _That was delicious! Compliments to the chef!_ Even though I felt bad for eating their food, it was their fault for leaving it out unguarded. Wait, someone still lives here? But my father never said anything about _selling_ the house! I walked around the house, looking for signs of life. I then wandered onto the patio with the most gorgeous view in all of Beach City. The waves seemed calm in the area as the sun radiated an orange in the sky. I can't believe mom used to live here. It was peaceful and quiet. _Too quiet_.

"Wait... is this considered breaking in?" I wondered. I could go to jail for this! I better grab my bag and get out of here! I tiptoed down the stairs, peeking to make sure nobody was there. I breathed a sigh of relief as I listened for movement. The place still looked messy as I left it. I reached for my bag, but suddenly, all the lights turned off. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed me from behind and tripped my feet. I yelped in shock as I tried to fight it off. The person was strong and gave no hints on weakness. The stranger pinned me to the ground as it grabbed both of my wrists and heaved all its weight on me. I was scared out of my wits. I knew this was a bad idea!

"Who are you?" It spoke through pointed teeth. "Are you a robber?" I couldn't see the boy's face, but his tone was harsh. The room was still pitch black. He sounded about the same age as me.

"Robber? You think _I'm_ a robber? Anyone could have walked in with the door unlocked!" I could sense the surprise in his expression.

"Shit," the boy cursed under his breath. "Forgot to lock the door. Wait, then what are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" I said with a glare. "This is my family's house. _You're_ the one breaking in!" I heard him stop breathing for a moment as he took in the words. A long term of silence entered the room. I laid there, overpowered by a strange man. Suddenly, I felt his face come closer to my face. _Wait, is he going to kiss me?! No this can't be happening!_ I shut my eyes, waiting for something to happen. I then heard loud sniffs near my ear. Is he _smelling_ me? I then put all my force into a push against him as he flew back.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. More silence was placed, but I then heard shuffling towards me.

"Layla... is that you?" he whimpered. I couldn't figure out where he was so I followed his voice. I think I shoved him a little too hard.

"Layla?" I asked.

"Layla! I knew it was you! I missed you so much!" I was then tugged into a tight embrace as he hugged the life out of me. "Where have you been? Why do you look so different? You changed form? Why? I wasn't sure it was you when I first saw you. I just needed to make sure!" I couldn't breathe as he cheered for me. But what did he mean by 'change form'? I suddenly feel hands groping my breasts and I screamed.

"Woah..." the boy cooed. "When did these get so _big_?"

"GET OFF YOU PERVERT!" I then punched him into the air as I ran to the farthest corner of the room. I heard his slight groans as he forced himself to stand up.

"Don't I miss your punches!" he grunted. "I can't wait to tell the others you're here. They're gonna be thrilled! For a second there, we thought-" Suddenly he turned on all the lights and my eyes winced. I stared at the boy. He wore a black vest that was lined in orange and white, hiding his lean and muscular body. His pants were poofy, reminding me of Aladdin. He also had on a white scaled scarf which surrounded his neck and hair. In a way, it looked like he was pretending to be a ninja. He had pitch black eyes with the brightest smile, but in an instant, it fell when he saw my appearance. "No... it can't be. You're not her."

"Of course I'm not! I don't know who you are, but I'm out of here!" I grabbed my bag and dashed towards the door. I opened it a crack, but it was forcefully closed as his hand pushed it back.

"This doesn't make any sense," he muttered as he took another whiff at me. "You're a _human_ , but you have her _scent_. What have you done to her?" Human? What did he mean?

"Look, I don't know you and you don't know me. Let's just forget this entire thing happened."

"No... not until you tell me who you are. What have you done to Layla?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." I said, looking away from him.

"Answer the question! Look, I'm not doing anything to you, am I?" I don't know if he realized yet, but he somewhat backed me into a corner here.

"You touched my breasts!" I exclaimed.

"That was by accident!" He screamed back in a tight whisper. "You even ate my cake!" He started to pout.

"Then you should have put it away instead of leaving it for anyone to take it!"

"But what did you to Layla?"

"For the last time, I'M NOT LAYLA!" In frustration, I ripped the scarf off his head. At this point, my rage has already reached its limit. I held the scarf in my bandaged hand. He was surprised to see his pink spiky curls reappear on his head... wait... pink... spiky...

"Oh my gosh," I said, agaped as I held my hands to my mouth. "You're the boy! From the picture!" I yelled. I can't believe it. I finally found someone who knows my mother!

"What are you talking about? Give me back my scarf."

"I knew it! I knew it was you! Do you know my mother?"

"I said give me back my scarf!" He said in a rough tone.

"Oh yeah... sorry about that. It's just that I got so many questions about my mother." I held out my hand with the scarf. He grabbed it in a swift, but he then caught sight of a loose cloth on my arm.

"What is that?" he asked as he took my hand. His expression then softened as he examined it. "The bandage is coming off. Here, I'll replace it for you." He started dragging my arm to another room, farther away from the door.

"I'm fine!" I yelled as I fought back. "I don't need your help."

"Let's say this is just repayment," he said without turning his head back. "For the ' _breast_ ' thing." As soon as we entered a new room, he pushed me down into a chair as he made his way to the shelves. He scavenged and threw random junk everywhere until he found exactly what he was looking for. "Give me your hand."

"No. I told you I'm fine." I hid my hand behind my back. There was a reason why my hand was always bandaged and I planned on keeping it that way.

"Aren't you a rebel?" He said with a mischievious smile. He put down the roll of bandages in his hand as he cracked his knuckles. "It looks like I'm going to have to use these." _No way, was he going to knock me out?!_ I shut my eyes as I waited for the finishing blow. Then I felt wandering fingers around my waist and they started to slightly rub against it. I boldly laughed, trying to hold it in. I trembled from his scratches. "I wonder where you're tickle spot is..." He responded with the most funniest smile as he lifted my arms. He tickled my armpits until there were tears in my eyes. Nothing could contain my laughter. "Gotcha," he said as he grabbed the end of my bandage and took it off. "Now what could be so bad that I had to _tickle_ you for it?" He turned my hand around and I suddenly was hit with fear. No one can know my secret. The secret that my father hid every day. The secret that made me an outcast. The secret that _killed_ my mother. And he was about to find out. He stopped, his face filled with shock. I slowly looked into his eyes as he stared with a blank expression at the bright light on my hand.

 _"You..."_ he breathed. _"You're a gem?"_


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="dd51c6eef4b982c0399b455055eac705"strongYeah /strongstrongI'm/strong strongsorry/strong strongguys/strongstrong if /strongstrongthis/strongstrong was short. I promise to tell you their gems later! Be patient my friends! I am kind of busy today /strongstrongI/strongstrong still hope you like it! Well /strongstrongI/strongstrong hope you like it:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0b023210c7ad05425dee744b89c4aa49"em"You..." /emhe breathed. em"You're a gem?"/em/p  
p data-p-id="d0142b3b72e916fff0f7567652c35979""Gem? What do you mean?"/p  
p data-p-id="5b66fe70be5b15348c50b77594d813fa""Wait, you don't know what this is?" He suddenly pulled my hand to my face, making me face my secret. A bright pink gem shined it's way to my eyes as I tried to look away. No matter how pretty it was, it doesn't conceal the darkness it caused./p  
p data-p-id="d02359ae0b31f7a17ded0a90243626d6""No... yes? I don't know." I then turned away, avoiding the subject./p  
p data-p-id="33dba53b8329af9d246c3fe951aae52f""What do you know?" His black orbs stared at mine as he awaited his answer. They were filled with darkness, yet I saw a fire ignite in his eyes. It made me want to know more./p  
p data-p-id="83cb963d534c48ca3df778ebdfd82dfd""Well," I muttered. "My mother died when I was born. The doctors didn't understand why; she was in perfect condition while giving birth to me. As they examined me, they found this." I held out my hand for him to speculate the jewel. "They tried taking it out, but it was no use. The doctors told my father that it caused no harm so they left it there. But then..." Suddenly a drop of water fell onto my palm. I quickly wiped away my tears before any more could escape. The boy noticed and started rubbing my back to calm me down./p  
p data-p-id="9438172b079707016532559a18263bdb""Hey, it's alright," he confided in me. "Where's that girl I just saw? I thought she was a rebel!" I hiccuped and laughed at his attempt of comforting me. "Finish the story. Let it all out. Get the weight off your chest."/p  
p data-p-id="649939146cc04666ca7a01189cfa25d6""Alright." I sat up in my chair and took a deep breath. "The doctors realized that when I arrived, her heart slowly lost its beat. They tried figuring out why... and they finally came to a conclusion." I took in another deep breath while holding back the tears. "Thisem 'gem' /emkilled my mother. The doctors performed an autopsy on her and realized that she also had a gem on her stomach, but something was wrong. The jewel lost its shine and color. They looked at mine which was shimmering and glowing. They hypothesized that the gem acted like a life source to my mother, and when it was taken away by me, she died. The doctors wanted to experiment on me, but my dad fought them back. He even agreed to pay to keep them quiet. Since then, I've been living in the same room every day. I never went outside and my dad never actually tried communicating with me. He made sure that I wrapped my hand. The last time I left it open, I was severely punished. I guess I was tired of being ignored and I wanted to learn more about my mother and that's how I got here." I looked back at the gem and started glaring at its shine. "You see, thisem 'gem'/em... why did it happen? I k-killed my mother. I'm a emmonster/em." I tried to smile through, but I felt tears that were about to fall./p  
p data-p-id="20edd759442ae00b1bdc5eb716737535""You aren't." I looked up into his serious expression and his gaze fell upon the gem. He then leaned down and kissed the pink jewel bestowed on my hand. I felt my entire face grow red. "It's not your fault. Your mother... she knew she would die if she gave birth to you. She sacrificed herself for you to live."/p  
p data-p-id="16aad4ba8ea930dd19ad0f485271412b""Wait... how do you know that?"/p  
p data-p-id="82cb60323329cc88ab3d2013987228fc""Well," he sighed through a smile. "If you're a monster, then so am I." He lifted his sleeve of his vest higher, when suddenly, I saw what I was meant to see. My eyes widened. On his tan skin shone a jewel as red as fire on his arm. It flashed when it got caught in the light./p  
p data-p-id="bd8590f6564086ee5d2679ac3da39057""It's beautiful." I whispered. I heard him hold back a laugh as he showed it proudly. "So does that mean you're mother died too?"/p  
p data-p-id="4cdfe66e21bb1414c481298730e01063""No. I'm not from here." His eyes then became very distant./p  
p data-p-id="056d49ec992270bd3b2251844433c896""Not from here? Then where are you from?"/p  
p data-p-id="bed495b862fec8fb3a9a8ab277b29c60""Well, we came from Homeworld."/p  
p data-p-id="633503885090f6731f6e7219ef811070""Homew-" Suddenly, a bright light shone from another room. It made the house's light seem inferior against the new column of beams./p  
p data-p-id="707522e94824560bc14ad5daf920824e""Oh crap," the pink-haired boy cursed with a irritated face. "emShe's/em back."/p  
p data-p-id="e0a3d9786b69e2e025bc2b2d3a8e0627""Who's back?" He then ran to the source of light. I followed him into the living room, trying to catch up to the boy. As soon as I saw the flash, I stared in astonishment. It seemed that the beam came from some sort of platform. It looked like it was made of crystals. Out of nowhere, I started to see a blurry figure appearing from the light. I looked to the boy, who looked scared as hell. This was trouble. I hid behind a couch before I could see the figure. The first thing that caught my eye was her scarlet red flowing hair. It seemed familiar... wait! She's from the picture! I was trembling, but I don't know if it was from excitement or fear. She wore a suit of armor as a top with a skirt. Hidden in her metal shirt, a jewel that gleamed as clear as the Carribean sea. The turquoise color hid in between her armor. Her body was curvy and don't even get me started on her chest. Her chocolate brown eyes were intimidating and seemed to stare right into my soul. emShe scared me. /emOn her shoulder, she carried what seemed like a giant gem. The glow disappeared when she stepped off the crystal platform./p  
p data-p-id="f08eb3607e2b2292ee7129458f52d773""Oh... hey Erza..." the boy forcibly muttered with a smile. "How was the hunt?"/p  
p data-p-id="84ad23e073c996b26fd5826b56ee2707""It was fine," the woman named Erza spoke. "I hope you and Gray are still getting along. We can't afford to pay for any more of the damages." Her expression remained unchanged, somewhat hard. Her voice was rough./p  
p data-p-id="c8838963f4b4fa022d519dfa277f91fc""Gray? Oh, he and I are theem best/em of friends!" He sounded very sarcastic to me. He then sneakily turned around and pretended to barf. I giggled, making Erza turn her head. I covered my hands to my mouth as fast as I could before she noticed where the sound came from. She then turned back to the boy. "Why didn't you transport that to the gem room?" he asked./p  
p data-p-id="baa9c90c3517bd557630283a89829e4b""Only Levy and Layla could do that. emRemember?/em" she said in a lighter tone./p  
p data-p-id="59bb704971cdc3c5206041858b18fc52"em"Yeah yeah... I know."/em he pouted adorably. She then mustered a chuckle which surprised me. She was really pretty when she smiled. I leaned in closer to capture her beauty before it faded. The couch moved as I slipped./p  
p data-p-id="04b8a42154d223c121e7caf216ae7cc2""WHO'S THERE?!" Erza shouted, her face back to her serious expression. She started sprinting towards the couch. I could feel every sweat drop run down my face./p  
p data-p-id="4c00674808f93dfdec613195c2a3c056""Hey Erza! I bet it's just a mouse!" he said as he chased after her. "You can't run after everything that makes a sound!" I tried blending in with the shadow the couch made. I hid my face in my hands as I waited to be found out. Suddenly, I was surrounded by light. I looked up, seeing the couch out of my reach as Erza held one of the legs of the furniture with one hand. emWow, she's strong/em./p  
p data-p-id="20413a970773564d29685a0f98f76462""Who are you?" she asked harshly. "Speak now or you're tongue will not be the only thing the cat caught." I swallowed in a gulp as I lost my words./p  
p data-p-id="1d69314bb790022a89f1518204c7e4ca""Erza! Stop! She's a gem! She's going to join us!" Natsu screamed as he stood between me and Erza. My eyes grew wide. Wait, I never said that!/p  
p data-p-id="8518f478ea38514aa85f547c3baa82b8""I don't remember authorizing any emnew/em members..." she said coldly. em"Explain." /em/p  
p data-p-id="efa581d22b3329d05dcc347c897ac5b4""Wait I didn't w-" I then felt a hard kick as Natsu glared at me. I quickly shut my mouth./p  
p data-p-id="708b1a926d08a35216f02b4747695b58""What she's trying to say is," the boy said. "Is that she wanted to join the team and I let her in the house. Won't you at least give her a chance?" The pink-haired boy then gave puppy eyes as he begged Erza. She looked at him, then at me, them him. I must have looked pretty weak. I mean, I was tangled in my own feet on the floor as I trembled. She then sighed loudly before glancing back at me./p  
p data-p-id="17b1cfb43556a6694235e4e690913204""Fine," she said as she set down the couch away from me. "Let's see what you can do." Suddenly, her gem started glowing. Erza then reached to her gem and seemed to pull at something. Wait... is that a handle?! She then pulled out a long sword and pointed it straight at me. I almost screamed at the sight of the sharp blade. "Fight me." She stared right into my eyes as she steadied her stance./p  
p data-p-id="b299e2056e7e2bc01c1069f3cf22fed3"emWhat did I get myself into?/em/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="bbd4f1d29b14521df4f99d3f3a897112"strongThis took me /strongstrongforever /strongstrongto write. I wish /strongstrongI /strongstrongwrote/strongstrong more but /strongstrongI'm/strong strongdead/strongstrong right now lol. Hope you like it:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b299e2056e7e2bc01c1069f3cf22fed3"emWhat did I get myself into?/em/p  
p data-p-id="a58200337b040fca3f1adc6f0e8011a3""You can do it!" the pink-haired boy cheered. He cupped his hands into a megaphone and screamed at the top of his lungs./p  
p data-p-id="c2b5987ce8ec59b0c6f556aac296b613""You're not helping!" I murmured in anger as I pushed myself up. Erza held the sword up to my face as if I was going to die right on the spot. The blade shined as it got closer to my nose. I swear I was going to faint. I think I saw the light past her katana. But I don't want to die!/p  
p data-p-id="49631eb9f59daff26a6e17301ab46fb3""Put up your weapon," Erza commanded. "I'm trusting you will survive... I mean, emimpress/em me." Did I hear that right? Did she say emsurvive/em? My hands shook with fear as I attempted scratching at the bandage, but instead touched the coolness of my gem. "What's wrong? Where's your weapon?" she asked questionly, holding the gem on her shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="3f95d164eb3565862ac5adaeb4325824""I... I don't have one." I stuttered./p  
p data-p-id="14284e473cf088a070e279b320e0dd96""Okay..." Erza wondered. "Then show me your power."/p  
p data-p-id="0a876c6372871ba2ef8d9ed4b4543971""Power?" My eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean power?"/p  
p data-p-id="64143786a4ec30e79494e1268335fa8a""You don't even know what a power is?" Erza asked in an annoyed tone. She then turned to the boy. "Why did you bring her here? She won't even last a second in battle!"/p  
p data-p-id="1dcdec78517def7dbd2cc139ea4ac695""But she's a gem! She has to have a power!" He then ran over to me and showed my gem to Erza. "See! She just needs to unlock it!"/p  
p data-p-id="f4d2a90e2f277bc2c9e26314dcf3e1d8""Hold on..." Erza said roughly, shutting him up. She studied the gem, turning my hand over and tested the jewel's shine. She seemed surprised after finding out its true color. Her expression then fell grave. "It's fake."/p  
p data-p-id="30439c8a1d3e580ad7e41d09b1c2e4e4""emWhat?/em" The boy muttered./p  
p data-p-id="7e0604a9710197207644d9acdee3ddd5""I said it's fake!" she announced. "There's only one person who has that gem and it's Layla. This girl is an imposter." She then ran up to me and placed her face close to mine. Her shadow blocked the light, making her seem even scarier. "Get out of here and I better not see you again." Erza whispered as her glare made holes through my eyes. "I don't know who you are, but beat it unless you want to see your mother again!" She then walked away from me. I stood there in shock and the boy wasn't too far behind. He glanced at me, but he later came to me with an expression that made my heart sink./p  
p data-p-id="d7f0bede4ee9fca170ef6e7ece022a81""Is that true?" he asked. "Was that... was that all a emlie/em?"/p  
p data-p-id="c9007335a805640109937c6c9a45056c""N-no. I'm not lying." I then pushed him away and ran towards Erza. My fury fumed as I got even closer to her. "First off," I screamed from behind. "I will never see my mother again. She's dead. She died because of this stupid gem!"/p  
p data-p-id="d41176e09f0b786a5d4a94993bb4a959""I've heard enough," she said without turning her head. "I don't believe you." My rage reached its limit as I scratched at my gem even harder./p  
p data-p-id="a776753f5e434c6c04dc693578ce40a1""I've don't know what's your problem, but you have to believe me! You are the last memories my mother left behind and I need to know! Are you listening to me!" I grabbed her shoulder and tried to shove her my way. I accidently pushed the green gem she was balancing on her shoulder and she watched in dread as it started falling to the floor. I am so screwed. She tried to catch it, but it was too late. The fluorescent orb fell, but with no crack or dent on the jewel./p  
p data-p-id="8e1464b58457236e2ec98d9c40577e1a""What have you done?!" Erza screamed. What's the big deal? Suddenly, a flashing light erupted from the gem as it made contact with the ground. It shook as the gem lost its form. The form lengthened into a 30 feet centipede with pinchers. It was black on top, but a dark green on its stomach. A claw that acted as a mouth was surrounded by large white mane. It opened its mouth, revealing a giant eyeball. It broke through the ceiling as it screeched into the sky. I covered my ears to block the noise. I couldn't believe what I saw./p  
p data-p-id="764f1607779deb28d4e99eb03665d545""Wh-what is that?" I stuttered, still taking in the presence of the monster./p  
p data-p-id="82b2cbc449092d2af3eb13e2ba6a0229""It's a Centipeetle Mother." Erza said, staring at the beast. "Like a centipede, the Mother uses its jaws to attack enemies and shoots a corrosive liquid. Like a beetle, the mothers defenses are increased due to the hard gem-like covering on each segment. It is able to climb vertical walls and sheer cliff faces. Also, it has the ability to produce and command Centipeetles that aid it in battle."/p  
p data-p-id="998f6dee1a24704a46e57f3a26ce71d7""This is what you were fighting this whole time, Erza?" The boy scratched his head and sighed. "Now emwho/em broke the house?! Looks like we can't ask the Centipeetle to pay for it."/p  
p data-p-id="884b4248e76cb6361f09d87820813ede""Centipeetle? Powers? What's going on here?" I asked, confused./p  
p data-p-id="02557a48901a780e21e58284143c27ef"Stay back!" Erza commanded as she strike her sword against the beast. The monster then spurted a green liquid that Erza easily dogded. She retaliated as the monster screamed in pain. The Centipeetle Mother yelled a piercing scream that caused a sudden earthquake. I lost my balance and fell to the floor./p  
p data-p-id="eaf3b84c5e349c238941eb299700c015""What's happening?" The boy yelled towards Erza./p  
p data-p-id="9a6f76e73c55af78e4a4c870971e17bc""emThey're/em coming!" she screamed as she attempted to slay the monster./p  
p data-p-id="ea226ac14881ea95b5d03a019c7f2ba8""Who's coming?!" I asked back. Suddenly, the floor beneath started to crack. I yelped and stepped to the side before I got trapped. I peeked into the cracks, but I regretted looking in there. Out of the ground, little versions of the Centipeetle Mother crawled out and surrounded us. I started to run./p  
p data-p-id="9d1ff9a26e8b37e289281ed188c087cf""Centipeetles!" Erza hollered. The minions first saw me, but their attention moved to Erza, attacking it's mother. They towered over her as she tried to fight them off. The pink-haired boy on the other hand was cornered. I thought he was in trouble, but he didn't look scared. Out of nowhere, he was surrounded in flames as the Centipeetles burned to ashes. He smiled as he emerged himself in flames, his red gem glowing. That was one scary boy. I shifted my vision to Erza, who was showered in a golden light. Her clothing suddenly transformed into a sleeveless purple kimono. Her turquoise gem beamed and was now visible for everyone to see on her left arm. Her blade also changed into a giant scythe. She swooped and killed all of the Centipeetles at once without breaking a sweat. So that's what they mean by power. No ordinary human could burst into flames or change their armor or weapon out of thin air. I then wondered why none of the Centipeetles surrounded me. I looked around for one, yet there was nothing to fight. I guess they don't attack humans./p  
p data-p-id="2d16dbcb010913997d20441ac8c7decf""WATCH OUT!" the flaming boy screamed at me. "It's behind you!" My heart stopped as I turned around. I looked up to see the Centipeetle Mother's giant clawed mouth about to eat me, it's eye trying to focus on me. It's liquid dripped near me as my heart sankem. I'm so dead/em. I then bolted out of there for my life as it closed it's jaws. It then started to scurry to me as it watched me in hunger. emWhy is it going after me?/em/p  
p data-p-id="c08bd44c5f96e05deb2aaebfe8aed45f""Keep running for now!" the boy reassured. "I'm coming!" But it looked like he already had his hands full as more emerged from the cracks. Erza didn't look ready to help either. I kept running, but the monster was right at my tail. I then was trapped in a corner, with no way of escape. I'm not getting out of this one. I started praying, pinching myself to make sure this wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes to see the Centipeetle Mother with what appeared to be a grin. This is all my fault. If only I listened to my father. If I hadn't bothered climbed the fence. If I... no... I don't want to die. I can't die! Not when I just found a clue to my mother's past! I glared at the monster that prepared to eat me and wiped the tears away. I'm not going to die. Not like this!/p  
p data-p-id="a760e021a258470ef0da65f8b3e45052""I'M GOING TO LIVE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, the gem at my hand started to glow. My mouth opened in awe as I saw something flowing out of the gem. I grabbed at it, and with a tug, a full pink whip arose. The monster slowly backed away, watching the weapon in my hand. I flicked it towards the monster, hitting it on its head. A spark ran through the whip and collided with the monster. The whip seemed to widen when I swung it, chaining with a tiny explosion on its forehead. The Centipeetle Mother shrieked and turned away from me, calling for reinforcements. "Oh no you don't." I muttered. I then jumped onto the monster and started climbing toward it's head. It didn't realize my presence as I used it's rough surface to get to its head. I was scared, yet I kept going, even when it finally noticed me. It shaked it's head over and over, trying to get me off. The eyeball stared back at me, waiting for its chance. I knew that if I lost my grip, it's all over. The monster would eat me in a second. Lucky thing that it didn't have hands. As soon as I got the head, I tried to find a weakspot. Without getting too close to its jaws, I scavenged around for something to whip at. I didn't know what to shoot at. It's body was as tough as crystals. I was about to give up, but something caught my eye; the eyeball still seemed to be frightened with me on its head even though I wasn't attacking. What was it so afraid of? I turned to the others for guidance from above. Surprisingly, no one noticed me up there. They probably thought I was already eaten by the monster. It's fine; I'd probably expected that too. As the pink-haired boy burned the Centipeetles to a crisp, Erza swung her scythe directly at their heads. But where should I hit? I once again glanced at its eyeball, seeking an answer. For some reason, it's eyeball kinda represented a Pokeball... no wait... it's the gem! If the gem can take its centipede form, then it can go back to its original form! That's what it was so afraid of! I could feel the whip hardening into some sort of pole as I got closer to its eyeball. It shrieked and shook it's head. As I held on tightly, I saw her minions climbing to get me. I had to do this quick. I tightened my grip onto the handle as I swung it over my head. I then plunged the whip-like pole into a crevice between its jaws and it's eye. I then pushed down with all my might. The monster panicked and it started hitting it's head against the wall. Liquid was spewing everywhere. I pushed even harder as I felt something move through the whip-like pole./p  
p data-p-id="a747b10cf9a903547683e4d90d18cf04""Come on... move... please..." I panted. I pushed even harder and leaned all my weight into it, but it wouldn't budge. "It's not working." I had to pause for a second to catch my breath. The monster took its advantage and tried to shake me off. I was exhausted and I wanted to throw up, but that didn't mean I was giving up. I hugged it's neck as tightly as I could. I looked back down to the Centipeetles. They were already 7 feet away from me. I got up as I balanced and placed both my hands on the pole. I glanced down to its minions as I panted. There were now 6 feet away from me. 5 feet. 4 feet. I then summoned all my strength into my hands while hoping that mother was helping me from above. "I hope this works!" I screamed as I used up all I had left into this final shove. The Centipeetle Mother screamed, when suddenly, I heard a crack. I looked at the monster's head, seeing the eyeball coming out of its jaws. Before it bit down onto my hand, I grabbed the eye and held onto it. Suddenly, the monster formed into a green goo, giving me nothing to hold onto. I started falling to the ground from 30 feet in the air, tightening the grip onto the gem and my whip. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact and a whole lot of pain. I waited... and waited... and waited? Wait why am I not dead? I opened my eyes to see the boy (thankfully not covered in flames) holding me in his muscular arms. He breathed a sigh of relief./p  
p data-p-id="3e3a21e20f65429879488eccea623c26""Thank god," he said with a tired smile. "Good thing I caught you falling. I thought I was gonna lose you there."/p  
p data-p-id="bc4cd260ca571ead9bb8e305ae265345""But the Centipeetles! You were..."/p  
p data-p-id="71ba5cd672b052255d00a96eb901155f""They all exploded once the Centipeetle Mother returned to its gem form. I wouldn't let you fall." He then gave a hearty laugh as he stepped in more of the Centipeetle's goo. I laughed along with him as he set me down. My legs were shaking as I tried to stand up. I slipped on the goo and I felt myself falling again. The boy caught me before it happened and helped me back on my feet. I felt like I just went on the Tilt-A-Whirl a bit too many times. When my vision finally focused, Erza was the first thing I saw. Her expression was in awe as she ran up to me. She then quickly grabbed the gem and whip out of my hands. I was too tired to fight back when she glared at me./p  
p data-p-id="a936a42bcec728ff33d7f673747e4e95""Impossible! Why do you have this?" she asked coldly as she put the whip up to my face. "This was Layla's. Why do you have it?"/p  
p data-p-id="5699e19ae0629c381f5015b520b7b501""Give her a break!" The pink-haired boy said. "She just fought a gem for the first time! She needs to rest!"/p  
p data-p-id="6012ce385bc8bd904a909d81637104c5""Silence!" she commanded to him. I was surprised by her sudden outbreak. The whip then disappeared into thin air. "Now answer the question!"/p  
p data-p-id="08365d44ba60bc593a833b59f9b91c9f""I don't know..." I replied nervously. "When I was about to die... the whip... it just appeared from the gem."/p  
p data-p-id="0edc7b4d3efcbfe08a6cfef166a8cd70""How can this be?" she muttered to herself, scratching her head. "But this... this is Layla's... She disappeared 17 years ago..."/p  
p data-p-id="0deee5165bf5098c7a99ac24e2200bae""But my mother..."/p  
p data-p-id="87aff6e52a45296c242090af8ba3a60d""Mother?"/p  
p data-p-id="846853b7494de5a7650f352651b1917b""Let me explain," the boy interrupted, seeing how tired I am. "Her mother also had a gem, but she died giving birth to her."/p  
p data-p-id="dd93edbf85ef7e899a6309b2d96d4505""Her mother also had a gem?! But tge girl is a emhuman!/em The only way she could have the weapon is if-" She suddenly stopped as her jaw dropped. She then grabbed my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes. She examined every feature on my face. I started scratching at my gem yet again. Finally, she backed away./p  
p data-p-id="4db02eb0c77a25b94b81ba030c06af8b""Are you..." she muttered. "Are you Layla's emdaughter?/em"/p  
p data-p-id="b9ea5341e292b95ccc360271d4639e5a""I don't know who you're talking about." I answered. They always did mention Layla, but I had no idea who she was. I turned to the boy for help, his eyes dead set on me. He then walked to a table and threw all the books and magazines onto the floor. I was internally crying from all the damage he made for the books. Then his expression lit up as he found what he was looking for under all the buried junk. He ran up to me, comparing a picture frame to my face./p  
p data-p-id="ecf327ca90dac47dcea9b09a1f435dad""It has to be!" he said cheerfully. "She may look younger, but it's gotta be her! We have the whip for proof!" I grabbed the frame out of his hand to see Layla. My eyes widened in astonishment./p  
p data-p-id="78b7311dd8b55e5449d477d7718452ab""M-mom?" I stuttered. "This is the same picture I have back at the house!" My parents surrounded by a group of friends. This is the one!/p  
p data-p-id="ff11f63fe06f01ced6b5f51080c30874""So..." Erza muttered. "Does that mean..." Everyone's faces suddenly dropped as they thought of Layla. It looked like Erza was about to cry. "She's... dead?" There was complete silence in the room. The boy sighed deeply and looked back down at the picture when he creepily smiled and chuckled./p  
p data-p-id="7b6d67923850f49fc5640972ff43519d""Wait... you don't think...?" The boy wondered./p  
p data-p-id="f0c74a26616e760bd492954ddd68d8d1""No way." Erza replied, regaining her composure. The boy then grinned something terrible as he pointed to the man standing next to my mother./p  
p data-p-id="5fece5e8bb502ebc3569f58264cb5e45""Is emhe /emyour father?" he asked with a creepy smile. I was scared to answer back./p  
p data-p-id="da4024456af70aa6654a87626425a630""Y-yes?" I answered. Then the boy burst out laughing as he fell to the floor. Erza face palmed herself and shook her head, looking as depressed as ever. The boy was already crying as he rolled on the floor./p  
p data-p-id="1ed0f9b84f44107a85da13c60d81d3f4""Your father is emJude/em?! This is just emclassic/em!" he laughed. "He was so uptight. I thought Layla and Jude hated each other!"/p  
p data-p-id="602b4824a4f006d1f039894cb1704d9f""Get it together!" Erza said as she made him sit up abd patted the boy on the back. He then started choking as he felt her hand hitting him like a rock./p  
p data-p-id="c053b698f102714f442bcb8b2a730897""Hey! What was that for?" he yelled as he tried to straighten his back./p  
p data-p-id="c6b24fb40ec48bfc2abeb55139e1d18a""You were being rude!" she screamed back./p  
p data-p-id="70b8e4e1cdd5c683429864a4a80d827d""Well you didn't have to hit me do hard!"/p  
p data-p-id="fb6b82bd6e3694ffe1428d469520eba4""Not to stop you." She retorted back with a snicker./p  
p data-p-id="45281e493686bdfe2c78a0b92d5b2b7b""Um... may I ask something?" I spoke up. Both of them turned to face me, stopping their argument./p  
p data-p-id="f15583a3f971e8b5c42828d6ca9ca616""Oh, go ahead." Erza replied./p  
p data-p-id="d5f6342693078dadcbdc559a8e6338c6""Okay... so who are you guys?"/p  
p data-p-id="b409828a2dd19533e6502f26faed7aa4""Well, we're not really human as you can see. We came from a planet called Homeworld. When we first came to Earth, we... well... did some emterrible/em things here. After realizing our mistakes, we decided to throw away our pasts for the sake of humans."/p  
p data-p-id="5b5e1fcef766a6bc49db57456514743b""We are called the Crystal Fairies." The boy piped in. "We use our powers to save humans from other gems."/p  
p data-p-id="c119fc1032e9a75407248bc67edea5cf""But the monster..."/p  
p data-p-id="6a6fd62aa84ade0e6da075d76dde2f03""emThat/em," Erza interrupted. "emThat/em used to be a gem like us. Unfortunately, it has been corrupted and turned itself into a monster."/p  
p data-p-id="5ee3cbe60a7b27e9377b0aabbf054bb0""They used to be like emyou/em?! But can't you guys turn them back?"/p  
p data-p-id="f0a0709ac19b96ed891d5ace0efbeeb9""We..." Erza sighed softly. "We don't know how. All we can do is store them away until we can find a way to get them back to their original form."/p  
p data-p-id="8d5f0b1528a4c104132c4ca816207c74""I see... but can-"/p  
p data-p-id="bb28c974a0cecf66a8b8711cfdff5c20""I'm sorry," she interrupted again."But no more questions. I want to store this away before anything else happens." She started to walk away to another room, holding the green gem in her arm./p  
p data-p-id="d621ed6df140ad72df921d074f3562e1""What's your name?" I asked. Her back stiffened as she heard the question. She stopped in her tracks, but did not waste the energy to turn around. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question. After a long akward silence, I heard a voice mutter./p  
p data-p-id="65792c1d276c28e97161852d46f2eb15""My name," she began. "My name is Chrysocolla, but nobody calls me that here. They call me Erza." She then walked into another room as the door shut./p  
p data-p-id="2b9ed7b42f4f86d40fc1262a73a36e05""Why do you call her Erza?" I asked, turning to the boy./p  
p data-p-id="42f413826315da9e0c8b2a3166de19b1""You see," the boy said. "When we join the Crystal Fairies, we throw our pasts behind us. In a way, we start anew. So we change our names so we can forget."/p  
p data-p-id="3af3dfc9cea50a26f5851c6ceb1d8309""I see..." My voice spoke with grief. What was so bad for a gem to become a monster? I then looked down into my hands. It looks as though I'm not human either. Maybe at least half human because of my father. But having the possibility of becoming emthat?/em It scared me./p  
p data-p-id="2bc169e97093aed528269518b66ff85c""You know, she wasn't always like this."/p  
p data-p-id="14053437ed31699a2df4e7945258c619""You mean Erza?"/p  
p data-p-id="85ca32e5bd2f07d2dc4c12dfa8a4b53e""Yeah. I wasn't there during her childhood, but I heard she used to smile a lot." I definetly couldn't imagine that./p  
p data-p-id="392cb88395e9b2bb1fc3f4d5aaca44be""But what happened?"/p  
p data-p-id="c8d6ed21ad538b49f33cd5bc5e7fa2a3""I don't know," he muttered. "According to the others, she changed after they escaped. But it's not my decision to tell. You'll learn about it another time."/p  
p data-p-id="a0685f3659a6b6eaf4f0e05bb99501b9""Another time?" I asked suspiciously./p  
p data-p-id="8fa9e9160d0c257b7d2800d81933250b""Well of course! You're part of the team!" The boy exclaimed, trying to brighten the mood./p  
p data-p-id="fe875d93fed4588f92447960aac33944""What?! But I never asked to be part of it!" I stated./p  
p data-p-id="a29e74e3c4058f129aceb0473f4d396d""Who cares? Erza never gives her name to people. If she accepts you, then you have to be in! She was actually watching you as you fought. You're actually really strong, but premature. You'll be fighting in real battle in no time! You still need to find your power, but don't worry about that!"/p  
p data-p-id="25d78b13d50b170c6bdaf8483f1a9246""But I can't! I just wanted to come here to learn about my mother." I explained. The boy then scratched his head in annoyance./p  
p data-p-id="ec2579f252d570fe5da22656bee0cc37""But won't you recon-"/p  
p data-p-id="f1bde31246de725e748cbc51bffd8338""No. I am just lucky to be alive right now. What if the whip never appeared? I would already be with emmom/em right now!"/p  
p data-p-id="ab403134172ec5a8bad2819ee505d808""Dang it," he muttered, scratching his head. "I thought you were actually going to join. Will you at least stay for the time being? You have to meet the others! They'll be thrilled!" I don't know if that meant in shock or from laughter./p  
p data-p-id="6eddf165baa77737b259afc6e6a3763c""But it's dangerous here. Maybe I'll-"/p  
p data-p-id="f61710767892b544963c5a3b9c4c80b8""If you want, I'll tell you about your mother." As soon as I heard those words, my mind stopped. He's right, I can finally find out the past of my mother! I just have to dodge all this crazy gem stuff for a while until I have all the information I need. I just need to hang on for a little while longer./p  
p data-p-id="e29ecd6ac3b8d02e28b5d12bf86598be""I guess..." Suddenly, I was wrapped in a tight hug and I lost my breath. The hug felt so warm and so much different from the choking from earlier. His eyes lit on fire as he swung me around./p  
p data-p-id="e29d80265406eab83969fe1c79a85b60""This is great!" he exclaimed. "But do me one favor: just think about it. You're no different from us here. You don't have to hide."/p  
p data-p-id="d705e857ba9e9521de7f3bbfdfffd121""I'll think about it." I muttered. "By the way, what's your name?"/p  
p data-p-id="cfcf7a4ac7b49496c26c088175dd5548""Wait, I never told you?" he asked, surprised. "My name is Calcite, but people call me Natsu."/p  
p data-p-id="d887b3debcd6729a3ce5b114a9b8ab18""Are all gems named after their jewels?"/p  
p data-p-id="01bf51ddf131e8bde63b729021dcdff9""Pretty much." he chuckled. "What's yours?"/p  
p data-p-id="fedeae2b2963e573235858cdbbb4a1e3""My name is Lucy Tourmaline Heartfilia." I said with a sigh. "My middle name is pretty bad, isn't it?" I joked./p  
p data-p-id="465ae62b51ab24d5f5dc63fa9d56e640""No," he confided. "It's amazing." I looked at him with hope as he smiled at me. The hope that I would be accepted. The hope that I wouldn't be ignored. The hope where I can be myself without hiding./p  
p data-p-id="0632bba613789a5397c9bff15f40a84e"emMaybe I am home./em/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p data-p-id="4ceae5e1a959bfa084c40938c99238b6"strongOkay, so I know that some people didn't watch Steven Universe. This chapter in dedicated to helping readers understand the plot and situations of the stories. So let's see where we left off:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0632bba613789a5397c9bff15f40a84e"emMaybe I am home./em/p  
p data-p-id="a9bc6344ba9b8067b70e4320ca2e5321"I flung a rock into the water as it skipped four times before disappearing. The ripples in the water grew larger as the ocean swayed. I sat on the warm sand and looked for another rock to throw./p  
p data-p-id="ff23a30824a74a314783b27ed773072b""What are you doing?" I jumped at the voice, turning around to find the source. Pitch black eyes stared right into mine. I felt a blush coming on./p  
p data-p-id="66d982e0683581d5dcb734736bafbe36""Skipping stones," I replied as I grabbed a stone near his foot. "Want to join?" Natsu grinned as he picked up a stone./p  
p data-p-id="81abef36448282bc0356a0421ffe8279""You bet!" He suddenly threw a rock as fast as he could, skipping seven times. "They used to call me the 'Skipper King'!"/p  
p data-p-id="4bd120e84f339daaec9f016142783a72""And emwho/em said that?" I asked sarcastically./p  
p data-p-id="526d919acc712436e207afc0a35a705e""Doesn't matter!" he retorted and laughed. "I threw a rock that skipped six times before falling./p  
p data-p-id="b9732bcc784b5da5918d9376fcd2ce21""So," I said. "What are you doing out here?"/p  
p data-p-id="5b73bc7735cb5c20ded4d6f026f80bf8""Me?" he asked before skipping a rock eight times. "I'm waiting for the others."/p  
p data-p-id="173cc2643ac7eb6df963a0c2a62b93d1""Others?"/p  
p data-p-id="85c603123d91a0417e540b735fed532f""Yeah, remember? I wanted you to meet them!"/p  
p data-p-id="788c0d8ab326c0f9b1f3dd588b1cc66f""Oh yeah..." I sighed. "Are they all like Erza? I don't think my gem can't take any more of my nails. I think I made scratches on it."/p  
p data-p-id="9ed5cc532ee2a469e6847a15bcaa1208""No, it's just Erza. You don't have to be scared of her."/p  
p data-p-id="2190213f01620cc031ce8e23c3b2a57b""Said the guy who couldn't stop trembling after she arrived." I snickered while sticking my tongue out./p  
p data-p-id="c5c301a2b55565a6f92eaa5a0c2cc2ff""The last time she was angry, I almost flew through the roof. You just got lucky." He then started rubbing his shoulder, remembering how bad it felt for his arm to bend in the wrong direction. "I thought I was going to die."/p  
p data-p-id="df48adfc73511daf13edb68e84f02025""And you're telling me not to be scared of her?"/p  
p data-p-id="88274bdb4ed06488eca628234b9f6f13""Yeah," he joked. "I had to revert to my gem form for a whole week!"/p  
p data-p-id="413f58256af260f33c22a0f68c03721b""Gem form?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="3b4a388ba610a83f075a8b241ceb4afe""Let me explain. Remember when you defeated the Centipeetle Mother? It transformed back into a gem, right?" I nodded. "It's the same for gems like us. When we are weak, we turn into our gems so we can heal faster. We turn back to our human form after we are completely healed. For monsters, they are still corrupted and convert back to their form."/p  
p data-p-id="96dec7e0a91e093edf14c3b834a7f6e0""I see." I said. "But what if they turn back in the gem room?"/p  
p data-p-id="6969d18467e11dc45c07e7f641809a82""They can't." Natsu replied. "We trap them into orbs in the room so they can't escape or transform. Only Erza and Levy can do that."/p  
p data-p-id="dc243af9026eaf3e51e501d3a4eb97eb""Levy? Who's that?"/p  
p data-p-id="68a8eb55159499714c844257cc00bba9""You haven't met her yet. You'll meet her in time." Hopefully she won't be as frightening as Erza. I don't think my heart can take any more of this. I then gazed into the water and watched the rising sun. It radiated a bright yellow, surrounded by clouds. The waves of the sea moved in a rhythm and tickled my feet. I sat down and laid down onto the hot sand. Natsu watched me and did the same, laying next to me./p  
p data-p-id="65b146f7d8079a44acc6e1b20d15a15e""How long have you been here?" I asked. "You and the Crystal Fairies?"/p  
p data-p-id="2694851ce1f0dbd5608f5700b20c0191""For me?" he asked. "All my life. I don't remember anything else."/p  
p data-p-id="ec9e48e2ad7041601d500b65c2e1478c""What do you mean?"/p  
p data-p-id="2f3c74a0b6008e9829df608e7087a9a6""Well, one day I just woke up on a beach and I couldn't remember anything." he said, closing his eyes. "It was as if my mind was totally blank. Before I knew it, Layla found me and brought me to the beach house. That's the only thing I remember."/p  
p data-p-id="d5a709f0ad9b65a58c87b47036839564""How long ago was this?" I asked. He sounded really young when this happened./p  
p data-p-id="63ba1ac9f38b8957a0b92e39711b252d""About 3,000 years ago." My eyes widened in surprise as I sat up quickly./p  
p data-p-id="8d89582c5d48a0a510361868e13e3576""em3,000 years?! /emBut you look about the same age as me!"/p  
p data-p-id="f71b47e364678412e463fa105e472e64""Gems are immortal so we live for a pretty long time, but since you're half human, that remains a question. Though I do know that gems came to Earth about 50,000 years ago."/p  
p data-p-id="0d026de87723310de213532a30fa770e""So then... Erza is..."/p  
p data-p-id="66518eee35a35a6e5e0900e14952fcc0""It's pretty difficult to calculate her age because of her origin. She came from Homeworld, but she escaped from the Kindergarten."/p  
p data-p-id="742f323f7f6115eeeddc358528c8fe30""Kindergarten? Like a school for children?"/p  
p data-p-id="d90ac7276aede1e7069eff20589b7094""Not exactly. It's a place where we make gems like us on Earth."/p  
p data-p-id="60a22ddc35342799f0c88ed90a20d762""Wait, you can make other gems like you on Earth?" The world could be crawling with gems by now!/p  
p data-p-id="102cddcac76032038c789b228434b039""Pretty much. It's almost like how actual minerals are formed, but instead, we have some sort of machine making them. I've never been there, but I heard that it's a terrifying place." He then lifted his hand like he was punching the sky. "A long time ago, a gem named Zeref created the Kindergarten. He believed that we could take over Earth. But Layla thought differently. She didn't want to hurt the humans and rebelled against it. There was war and a lot of gems became corrupted. Most of the gems we are fighting were from the Great Crystal War. In the middle of the war, Layla found Erza and Mira. It was a few weeks after your mother found me. It seemed as if the two girls escaped from the Kindergarten, but they didn't seem alive. It was as if the place sucked the life out of them. I figured they were both made in the Kindergarten, but I knew it wasn't their home. They don't like to talk about it."/p  
p data-p-id="166f35d09a267e8c692771c963000ac7""I guess I have to learn about Mira later." I said quietly./p  
p data-p-id="5342c8e2b3e0f9ee8c2bb470465112dd""I want you to actually meet her." He said softly./p  
p data-p-id="96184631eaaac76356b53ef2ebd544eb""I guess it brings too many bad memories to talk about the Kindergarten." I sighed, finally realizing how much pain Erza had to go through to end up like this. He nodded./p  
p data-p-id="2747cbc99403ea3c1286bb45b9a094d3""Later on, we won the battle and stopped the Kindergarten from going any further. Many gems were shattered to see the Kindergarten destroyed. The machines were shut down and most gems that were against humanity retreated back to Homeworld." I saw Natsu then clench his fists in anger. "Zeref then disappeared without a trace. I swear, I will see to Zeref's death. Does he know how much pain he caused? Most of the gems died in battle! You should have seen their faces, Lucy. It took forever for Erza and Mirajane to at least smile. That's why we have the Crystal Fairies: to throw away our pasts for the better."/p  
p data-p-id="aff990c4e98f9537f306773e554458e8""Wow," I whispered. "That's amazing."/p  
p data-p-id="eee5cd81a756c1075b6f31c84bf0cecf""Oh! Sorry I never answered your question! So 1,000 years equals one year old. Since Erza lived for 19,000 years, she is considered 19 years old."/p  
p data-p-id="a1844be2be1fd1394322eae3d7e4a50b""Umm... exactly how old are you then?"/p  
p data-p-id="8f75dcd258c2dfb5f64cf1a71f2518d6""I don't know. Layla estimated that I was about 18 years old. I can't remember anything from earlier years."/p  
p data-p-id="eb29ea69152bb811f537d8fa45b15ea6""But don't you ever want to know what happened? What you did in the past?"/p  
p data-p-id="ea63251245fb7ffe7b0cdb8d16369a43""Yeah." he said. He then sat up beside me. "I've always wondered why my memory was erased, but I got over it. I may not remember what happened in the past, but fate has given me a new opportunity, a new life. If I never met Layla, I wouldn't be here. If I hadn't woke up at the beach, I never would have met you." My cheeks flushed. My mom, she changed so many lives and helped them. Sometimes, I still can't believe he's talking about my mom. "She was something, you know, your mom. She could brighten up any room with her presence. She was strong in her own way. She cared for us like her own. She loved all of us. She's kind of like you." He then cupped my face into his hands as he made me look at him. His spiky hair looked a bit more messy than usual./p  
p data-p-id="275f0e2c24480ab4f4a2e5911254dc81""Bed hair much?" I teased. As he smiled, his sharp canines poked through. In a way, he could be really hot. And I don't mean fire hot. My face changed to a shade of pink./p  
p data-p-id="6eff561fedf2e1def0fc9b3012b9d0db""Are you okay?" he asked while placing his hand on my forehead. "You look a bit hot." Never mind, I was red./p  
p data-p-id="0a331eb011b515fb5be40908e68177ab""I'm fine!" I yelped while turning away from him. He looked like he had something to say, but he suddenly let his words go./p  
p data-p-id="6fd822ccfb8f126b1899220e9e715366"em"Maybe I can cool her down."/em We both jumped and stood up as we heard a new voice behind us enter our conversation. He was tall with dark green pants. His dark eyes looked sad. His black hair was styled in different positions. He was topless, showing off his 6-pack. On the left side of his chest was a pale blue crystal. It shimmered like snow. His mouth curved into a lopsided grin. I looked to Natsu as he expressed a face of disgust./p  
p data-p-id="ff5374f1d73a1522fdbdc925b1d5c818""Oh," he muttered sarcastically. "It's emyou."/em/p  
p data-p-id="5ae1fef92c4190271f275cf18883508a""What kind of reaction is that?" he laughed while punching him in the gut. Natsu gagged and punched him back. They glared silently at each other and the atmosphere became intense. These guys really do hate each other. Then, the dark brunette's eyes fell on me./p  
p data-p-id="a0058f47e47a8a0d3c18c029bf4c0cda""Who's she? She your girlfriend?" he chuckled. I blushed hard./p  
p data-p-id="c244ef0d64fe4d815686544fdf9eb8ff""N-no! We're not!" Natsu blushed. For some reason, I felt a little disappointed when he said that. emWait, why?!/em/p  
p data-p-id="77c5efe9cb7a00567940247c57aa8c5a""What's your name?" He asked./p  
p data-p-id="954c66849edb193611288cdbbaf3c5d7""Um, I'm Lucy." I spoke. The boy stared and turned back to Natsu./p  
p data-p-id="4f63d389600f401a99643bd9df43d96f""What is a human doing here?" he whispered roughly./p  
p data-p-id="ad34523f2dff8b7577ad42091a08fd45""She's a gem!" Natsu replied. "And she's one heck of a girl!"/p  
p data-p-id="ffeb8f71056d1356cda8a1673f6ccb51""Really?" He then walked to me and inspected me./p  
p data-p-id="77d2e9b39c95b07da331f6d21371133a""What's your name?" he asked again./p  
p data-p-id="71e231cf829c3edb08ce2d59e2dbb4b5""As I said, it's Lu-"/p  
p data-p-id="b2032b674c51baa7db14dd654a048174""What's your emgem/em name?"/p  
p data-p-id="fd75afbcc8de18dfe1c1cd1a48ef5ef7""Oh. Um, it's Tourmaline." His expression then grew in surprise. It'd be better to explain now than have the argument like I had with Erza. "My mother's name is Layla. I am her daughter." He stayed speechless as he took it all in./p  
p data-p-id="75ad2affc6be948b24f50d48b80bc7c4""Is this true?" he asked Natsu./p  
p data-p-id="573a7a6dd4b27fac4dca288764603e77""Yeah." Natsu replied. "Show him the whip, Lucy."/p  
p data-p-id="c7dfa82ada1bdb035c3cba3feadeb7a6""Natsu," I whispered. "I still don't know how."/p  
p data-p-id="d9a6947d019443b848749ab1d901357d""Oh yeah," Natsu said. "Well, you can at least see the similarities, right? I mean, you don't see much of Jude there."/p  
p data-p-id="4b8dbc0c81409f379105e0e287a962e0""emJude?! /emYou mean the emnerve wreck Jude?/em" The boy started laughing like Natsu did the first time he heard the news. There were tears in his eyes. He then took out his hand. "My name is Chalcendony, but I'm called Gray around here." I shook his hand and tried to smile at him./p  
p data-p-id="a20a9a54f5bc1f533510c5f232e46149""Nice to meet you!" I said./p  
p data-p-id="1b85993e8efaf1592e483189e87e38cf""Hey," Natsu whimpered. "Why didn't I get a 'nice to meet you'?"/p  
p data-p-id="9e23f9594cd40ece7bedd01df8bef714""Its because she doesn't emlike/em you." Gray snickered./p  
p data-p-id="183f825dfee55bf81a1cc71441ffd78e""Uh-huh, yeah," Natsu retorted. "And I bet being half-naked makes you more attractive."/p  
p data-p-id="adee9df176c6804265f49782e5ba3a9d""It's better than looking at your face."/p  
p data-p-id="f24f9227d9be4a75aace1f1c7b794814""Take that back!" Natsu yelled./p  
p data-p-id="f9670837d94094293603b9885ad75aa6""Try me!" Suddenly, fists were flying as they battled it out. They acted like a couple of teenage girls. I don't think they'll make it home by the time we went back. Suddenly, we heard Erza scream for Natsu from the house. "Looks like Godzilla is home too." Gray sighed as he put his fist off of Natsu's jaw./p  
p data-p-id="be61211a7f0f451ff97a05d3db236feb""Yeah," Natsu said as he unraveled his arm around Gray's neck. "I don't want to see her. She's still pretty pissed about the giant hole in the roof."/p  
p data-p-id="b2d70430cc47bcb4f54a2acb9e5cfb6e""A hole? Did you steal her cake again, Natsu?"/p  
p data-p-id="78cd6cb36b148eaf989cafcc67b16506""No! A gem attacked us! She was in the worst of moods since she realized we can't pay for a repairman. She now gets mad over the slightest things. She already lectured me for not covering my mouth while sneezing!"/p  
p data-p-id="cec349599cf051bf1a6db6ce340a0942""I can't get beaten to a pulp again!" Gray muttered. "I cant imagine how bad she'll punish for going out naked again! You know how I am with shirts! They magically disappear once I put them on!"/p  
p data-p-id="c088f3a9d61f7b2cabafd37afd7eec5c""Dude, you went out in boxers three times this week! You kinda deserve it."/p  
p data-p-id="128aea139e4034f8d2e03bb2918843e8""You guys finally agree on something!" I said in relief. The boys were surprised to hear me voice when I blended in with the silence. "At least you share one thing in common: your fear of Erza!" The boys stared at me, then at themselves. Suddenly, they bursted out laughing as they patted each other on the back./p  
p data-p-id="a6a0fec317f3b23cfff8ba64e043f74e""I like you, Lucy." Gray said as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes./p  
p data-p-id="ce4c0e0c18cd6ef89d6afd351782b738""What did I tell you?" Natsu said. "She's one heck of a girl, isn't she?"/p  
p data-p-id="6ac6d9607e90a786bb529b38a0968dff""Sure," he replied. "Never heard one say that before. She's a strange one!"/p  
p data-p-id="578e04f4cfaf55b2e90c3e1f00d61a2e""I'm standing right here, you know." I pouted. "We better get back to the beach house before Erza looks for us. I don't want to play hide-and-seek when she finds us." I shuddered at the thought./p  
p data-p-id="a845618c94bc4dbc8c65e074c0c4b1f1""You're right." Gray answered. It was a miracle Natsu and Gray didn't kill each other on the way back. Somehow, they were in another cat fight after three minutes. I face palmed so many times that I think I have a bruise there. They must really hate each other for their auras to come through. It was like a dark shadow would surround them, giving chills to any passerbys. I pulled them off each other as soon as we got to the front of the house. I swear, this was going to turn into another yaoi manga if I didn't stop them with the opposite attraction and secret admiration and desire, you get the idea. Gray decided to take a breather from Natsu's hits and wanted to catch up with us after taking a stroll on the beach. Before we went into the house, the door flew open with a furious Erza./p  
p data-p-id="fc181399e88c811e0a8997a22f57d615""How long were you going to make me wait, Natsu?" she yelled. "It's been almost forty-five minutes!"/p  
p data-p-id="e17ba4c453e758e9a7bc2d3b6ad20df0""I was just distracted by emsomeone/em." he grumbled./p  
p data-p-id="ddab194392b4370fa1a32898c68f9bdf""Look, we don't have time for your excuses! A new gem has appeared on Sky Spire and I want you to go now! It's been destroying the ruins of our gem history."/p  
p data-p-id="20f3b8eb7223a24b163b8dc88000280e""Can Lucy come?" he asked in a pleading voice. "I'll make sure she stays in one piece!" I kicked him hard in the shin./p  
p data-p-id="344e3c3765cb4ea94b2bfb4bc49fd746""Ow! What was that for?"/p  
p data-p-id="7914bfe6aaedec7111520618c56a3a5b""For trying to bring me on a mission! I told you I'm not interested in joining the Crystal Fairies!"/p  
p data-p-id="ea44a31a9424c98cef5b6b4ff78e88f2""But..." he muttered. "I want you to at least try it. See if maybe you could join us."/p  
p data-p-id="53b598a22c4664625077c3d7d49b05c6""I agree," said Erza. "This could help in your final desicion of staying with the humans or gems."/p  
p data-p-id="ec728157b5381822ef96230d8d9e1233""Well," I groaned, not believing the words I'm saying. "I guess I can try it. There's not much to surprise me anymore."/p  
p data-p-id="18a526dc38a81b1884fa5c0d44302b7e""Wise choice." Erza said as she nodded towards my direction./p  
p data-p-id="c334d59240d7ec7b7e0bb1c3e6784aef""Yes!" Natsu screamed. "It'll be so much fun Lucy! You'll see!"/p  
p data-p-id="b24d985f2cf6229b1169182b941a128a""I know, I know." I said in an annoyed tone./p  
p data-p-id="e0072e25214fb557868624911c6529b0""What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, pretending to be hurt./p  
p data-p-id="a438cab3e906215264bcf3eaa3e11110""It means she's emtired/em of you." Gray entered the conversation with a sarcastic grin./p  
p data-p-id="5f249f4ec69ce632535ec603d205d0a6""Not this again..." I muttered./p  
p data-p-id="692789ea4442949a41a26d333c6960ee""Oh, Gray!" Erza's voice brightened when she saw him. "You're here too? Good timing! You saved me the trouble of calling you."/p  
p data-p-id="9c98606ec4e874832964a8a756abb5ef""Wait," I wondered. "Why do you need the both of them?"/p  
p data-p-id="0fb7442bb00a1fa6cb29cbaaa0ea0f10""Well," she started confidently. "They're going on a mission together."/p  
p data-p-id="8a7dfd246b5f44ff1a2cd537d3439385"em"WHAT?!" /emNatsu and Gray screamed./p 


	6. Author's Note

p data-p-id="c0a1be3a1c606355ff22da7a5af568b7"strongYay you finally reached the chapter with /strongstrongeveryone's/strongstrong gemstones! Congrats. Now here you will understand why /strongstrongI/strong strongpicked/strongstrong these gems for them:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="22ab7058a1bb6a7dd74e85d8b9e36c5d"strongWhy Natsu is a calcite? -/strong br /emCalcite is an energizing and detoxifying stone. It also brings stability to one's will, and increases inner strength. It's a stone that eases and releases fear. It calms the rushes of adrenaline caused by fear. This is particularly helpful for those who are warriors or "do battles" in their daily lives. /emNatsu is always active no matter where he goes. His emotions control him, especially anger, and it gives him the strength to fight for what he believes in. He is a breathing fire ball that stands up to any challenge. Don't mess with him when he's mad, it's not pretty./p  
p data-p-id="3ee04aa231317d72ce94d5a1a5e2347d"strongWhy Erza is a chrysocolla? -/strong emChrysocolla's very essence is devoted to expression, empowerment, and teaching. They discharge negative energies and allows truth and inner wisdom to surface and be heard. A peaceful stone, it emphasizes the power our words and actions have on those around us and encourages compassion and strengthening of character. /emErza is wise and strong even though a situation is at its worst. Her calmness and determination creates an intense, yet subtle atmosphere around. She inspires her teammates to try harder at what they're doing./p  
p data-p-id="6bb9813d8c4a8993f7c8343763a598fc"strongWhy Lucy is a tourmaline? -/strong emTourmalines are devoted to serve the highest aspects of heart. It infuses love and spirituality, encourages compassion and gentleness during periods of growth and changes. Known for healing. /emLucy also follows her heart even if an obstacle is standing in her way. Her kindness breaks down the walls of her friends and because of her caring nature, she gives them a reason to fight. She may look weak, but love makes her stronger. She also inherited healing abilities in her tears from her mother./p 


	7. Chapter 6

p data-p-id="a47f16bd4c1c5d7f629b65a80d0acfa5"strongI'm/strongstrong sorry this took forever /strongstrongto/strongstrong make but yay here it is: /strong/p  
p data-p-id="8a7dfd246b5f44ff1a2cd537d3439385"em"WHAT?!" /emNatsu and Gray screamed./p  
p data-p-id="87497216b62b15056cf6ae95c0dc2808""Wait," I stammered. "You mean these two? Working together? I don't think that's gonna happen."/p  
p data-p-id="fed5d64985631bc605b4b56f37581397""It's not gonna happen!" Gray and Natsu both screamed. They both glared at each other at the same time. Maybe they're more alike than they think./p  
p data-p-id="b32f380bc4c6fe0bee12625758b59b49""Why don't you go with Natsu, Erza?" Gray asked. "Why not since you emlove/em each other so much?"/p  
p data-p-id="1c79ec490de2f6bf408d84428b591dc4""Like hell I do!" Natsu screamed. "I'll just go with Lucy."/p  
p data-p-id="6594a348de545e769130258169e1e7ff""Both of you embe quiet!/em" her voice commanded. Natsu and Gray became silent. "Now, if you guys will let me talk, I will explain. First off, no I cannot go to this mission. I have a mission of my own. I'm getting the Earth Beetle at the bottom of Boiling Lava Lake." Erza shot me a quick look, but then continued. "Secondly, it's too dangerous for Lucy. This mission is dangerous and needs to be taken care of quickly by a powerful team. Not by a newbie and a guy who can't control his temper." I felt kind of hurt by her words, but it was the truth. I could get seriously injured now. The first time was just pure luck. "Do you guys understand? This is a serious mission." They nodded, but slightly glared at each time. "You guys better get moving before we lose the Heaven Beetle. And grab a shirt, Gray!"/p  
p data-p-id="aae135c91aec561dbc552f9c0d5c0e19""I know, I know." Gray said as he put on a dark blue button shirt./p  
p data-p-id="60dea04f53df00e5ac25f7ab9d16f821""But how are we going to get there?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="3847966831199b100ca048b8b5d7c5c9""By teleporter, of course." Erza replied./p  
p data-p-id="32cbf04d6de3708ea170bf6c5c1942bf""Ugh," Natsu groaned. "Not the teleporter!"/p  
p data-p-id="5abf4897bb0a3cba4e4ef270f24d3fe7""Oh Natsu," Gray sighed. "You're only complaining because of your motion sickness. You should be used to it by now."/p  
p data-p-id="99896d81fa2716fb2b763d4edb049d07""I know, but I still don't feel good."/p  
p data-p-id="530d85dda4604edf5bdaa8cb6120f27e""You mean, the glowing light that you exited when I first saw you?" I asked Erza, ignoring Natsu. "On the platform in the living room?"/p  
p data-p-id="08134dc77d57a528b05651a3ff6b327c""Yes. You will be a little uncomfortable the first time, but you'll get used to it." Erza reassured. "Well, unless you are Natsu."/p  
p data-p-id="731709b64646ae8640b57f1ab2a9337c""Hey!" Natsu screamed. "It's not my problem that I can't control my stomach!"/p  
p data-p-id="8d858f8a490b61441e2f4ae3e079590c""Actually it is." Gray laughed./p  
p data-p-id="37cc3932cbdd12362f123a8f8c711205""Shut up!" Natsu yelled. Before I knew it, they started fighting. They kept aiming at their throats and faces. Erza had one annoyed look on her face./p  
p data-p-id="7113491ed93e47dce2d4a6da804cc203""ENOUGH!" Erza screamed as she grabbed both the boys' heads and smashed them together. They fell back, rubbing their foreheads and trying to recover from their dizzyness. "You are going to work together and you are going to like it! I thought you guys were getting along for awhile."/p  
p data-p-id="c2463efc5d07484ed44795a96d6365cc""Behind your back..." Natsu muttered./p  
p data-p-id="1d6c1cf4d185e5459c2c08c7cbf2c36b""What was that, Natsu?" Erza asked./p  
p data-p-id="14f6ead454e8d4f2eb6b2a508ec46cd4""Nothing!" Natsu hollered./p  
p data-p-id="dad0c6284a3fa2e8caf410d4d439e058""You guys are going to behave. emAgreed?/em"/p  
p data-p-id="e5743a6f2b5147dc8d2882fbd758fe28""Yes..." they muttered. It was as if Erza was their mother who was lecturing her two boys. I giggled at the thought. We walked into the living room and the team stood on the platform. Natsu already didn't look so good. I started praying that he wouldn't barf. Erza patted my back, wishing me good luck./p  
p data-p-id="fb0e5237cdfc0028823350f425f8a7fd""So, how do you use this?" I asked her. "Is there a button or something?" Erza laughed out loud, scaring all of us. She really did look pretty when she smiled. I wish she did it more./p  
p data-p-id="bbc522a05ad48d0d2d64a720a90fbc57""No, it's totally different. All you have to do is picture yourself in a place. The place can't be imaginary or somewhere you never been before. Also, there needs to be a teleporter at your destination. Once you decide, just concentrate your energy into the platform though you have to make sure all of you are thinking of the same place. You don't want to get lost in there. Natsu and Gray will take you since they know where they're going. And whatever you do, don't get separated from them. Don't try coming out unless you are safely on the platform."/p  
p data-p-id="c67890e343d79c0a138e2de43cd6b3d3""Okay," I said, mentally writing this down. "Is that all, emmom?/em" I then regretted teasing Erza. She may not get the joke. She then put her hand on my shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="59c1e09315dff73fec8fd94238102139""Just be safe." She softly smiled at me. Sometimes, I think she's looking at Layla, not me. I just nodded and joined Natsu and Gray on the platform./p  
p data-p-id="594fd0b99e7e4b121bfec01a40baf748""You ready?" Gray asked./p  
p data-p-id="94dcac47ab4b244a62fda20274328c13""Let's get this over with." I replied./p  
p data-p-id="fb05f6dd216d8dff153be3f6b25134eb""Nooo..." Natsu groaned. Suddenly, we were immersed in light and we were lifted from the ground. I panicked, trying to grab onto something. Natsu looked like he was about to barf. I then unconsciously held onto Gray. He looked surprised, but he grinned./p  
p data-p-id="e6b87097ef22044d5856841329b69ff5""Hold on tight." He said as the blinding light made it harder gor us to see the outside. I saw Erza waving goodbye. She disappeared and then we were floating. I couldn't see anything but Gray, calm and collected, and Natsu who was turned upside down in the process. He looked even worse than before./p  
p data-p-id="7d0340c051f7160a1793f4b689005767""You better not barf in here Natsu!" Gray said. Natsu refused to answer, focusing his energy on not throwing up. Gray looked happy to see him weak and miserable. "I should come in here with you more often." he smiled. Natsu gave him a nasty look, but remained silent. In a matter of seconds, I felt my feet touching a cold surface. I let go of Gray and walked out of the column of light. emToto, we are definetly not in the beach house anymore./em The sky was a rose pink without a cloud to cover it. We were in front of an old temple, but it looked like it was about to crumble. Sky Spire was a bunch of ruins that were deteriorating from old age. Long vines surrounded the building that was filled with cracks. We had to to climb a long way of stairs before we actually got there. This was going to be a long day. Gray was already on the first ten steps while Natsu tried to calm down his stomach./p  
p data-p-id="b60aa5057692b8036ab73f67dbf1c2c1""Come on Lucy!" Gray yelled. "Don't wait for Natsu! He'll catch up later!" I glanced back st the pitiful Natsu, but Gray was right. It's not like the Heaven Beetle was waiting for us. I ran up the steps and caught up with Gray. It became quiet and the silence was defeaning./p  
p data-p-id="bae9f9ef4a470fba987c341edcc21ed0""So Gray," I said. "How old are you now?"/p  
p data-p-id="ea13081cc567f1c676b9bc3a658ae69d""I'm 18." He said./p  
p data-p-id="d9d3eff485f2062d5496d340cf328b57""So you lived for 18,000 years?"/p  
p data-p-id="56796579ccaadbfc7e5d71968147e9d5""18,562 years and still counting!" He said cheerfully./p  
p data-p-id="c35f90b273ed588e4edb9a864e360fc6""What about Natsu?"/p  
p data-p-id="138fbc880812b1ce8aeac8bc0cd312ed""Natsu?"/p  
p data-p-id="eb13b4578b9e98cc3f3fe0a757bebdc5""Yeah. It seems he can't remember what happened in the past. Maybe you know..."/p  
p data-p-id="a3c3a5de634a16fc239e2be04523776f""Sorry, but I came a lot later. By the time Layla picked me up, everyone was already knew each other. I was just the late-comer."/p  
p data-p-id="3c84898e1c84150dda906c8bc556492e""But you were picked up. From the Kindergarten?"/p  
p data-p-id="c0df3c3b27877427a3d10169686f0bcc""Not exactly. You see, before Layla took me in, I escaped from the Kindergarten by myself."/p  
p data-p-id="26d9525e297c5e28902b078086bd213d""But how?" I was amazed. How did he escape by himself?/p  
p data-p-id="5c05b93cc34e55f8be6a032bc5ba9428""By doing this." He took out his hand, when suddenly, an ice heart formed on his hand. My eyes widened in awe. "I didn't get along with the other Earth gems. I usually was by myself, figuring out ways to escape that place. There was a teleporter, but two guards watched over it. One day, there was a single Homeworld gem guarding the teleporter. I've been practicing my powers for this moment. I didn't completely control my power before, but I could at least freeze one person. I used the chance to freeze him and tried to teleport. But I didn't know how. Out of nowhere, I was floating and was surrounded by light. I was scared and I heard the screams of the guards. I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and cried. I was 7 when this happened. I was lost and when the light disappeared, I was in darkness. I thought I was going to die there. I regretted my decision of leaving and wanted to go home. I remembered one of the kids dreamed about seeing a beach and I wished that I could see it before I was taken back. Suddenly, I felt the coolness of water. I opened my eyes, lungs burning for air. There was no teleporter around, but it seemed that I was just dropped into the water. I swam back to shore and rested on the sand. I was tired and I couldn't move. Then she found me."/p  
p data-p-id="31bcc4735eb0408d8b2a8c4f00ecb6a6""Layla?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="8623119f1cedd36e7f27badb26ff3d9a""No. Her name was Ur. She controlled the Earth and was avoiding the Great Crystal War. She didn't really like gems or humans, but she decided to let me tag along. She helped me improve my powers. She even gave me her stupid habit of stripping. She said I had to endure the cold to control the ice. She made me take off my clothes until I had only boxers on when I practiced. She was strict, but kind. I wish-" He then stopped abruptly and looked down to the ground. He crushed the ice in his hand. His expression hardened, his eyes I knew that look./em/p  
p data-p-id="9371c72658245b004317a728f8d90f96""You don't have to tell me. You said enough." I confided./p  
p data-p-id="093bd3317c0ff6d35092b06f06dd2e3a""Thank you." He said. "I try not to bring it up a lot. Anyways, Layla found me after Ur couldn't take care of me anymore. That's how I got into the Crystal Fairies."/p  
p data-p-id="6ce9f587dff8defb8a93e26b043e394d""Then I guess you are pretty powerful." I said./p  
p data-p-id="022dc820ba7ada6be9dc0c0a04cfa87f""Sure am!" Gray bragged. "But-"/p  
p data-p-id="bf29e6891286960617d638883ec6278a""Not as much as me!" a voice interrupted. Suddenly, two arms hugged my neck and choked me. Gray got Natsu off of me before I fell down the stairs./p  
p data-p-id="8fa4a93bdb98042a7d3de9742b8cb9d4""Natsu!" I screamed. "That hurt!"/p  
p data-p-id="fc073d36b93425f862e32691dced11cf""Sorry." he said apologetically./p  
p data-p-id="eb73d72d7ce0813f23e1b91de817bf18""Before I was interrupted," Gray said, eying Natsu. "I was going to explain that a gem is more powerful when fused."/p  
p data-p-id="f6e46de957c72ace03723b48e2756559""Fused? Like a mix?"/p  
p data-p-id="06cb111e6213673e1dad188208f380aa""Exactly." Gray answered. "It's when two gems join together to form a combination. Though it depends on how well the gems work together. Sometimes, the fusion rejects them. We only fuse in case of extreme measures. It takes a lot of energy to stay fused for a long time."/p  
p data-p-id="e677ce687b313c7561cfebdfc0f640a1""Can you show me?" I was so interested that I couldn't hold in my excitement./p  
p data-p-id="8ff0cb69b7f83bc855e303e5dee122fe""Now?" Gray asked, puzzled. "But with who?"/p  
p data-p-id="2330963c49a0bf3a0848ff6f9650b6cc""With Natsu of course!" The boys stared at each other and fell over laughing. Natsu almost slid down the stairs before he caught himself. Gray was wiping the tears off his cheeks. "So, will you do it?"/p  
p data-p-id="159953066c28ad2770eda92151383857""No." Gray's voice turned serious in a matter of seconds. "We can never fuse. We'd get rejected right away."/p  
p data-p-id="41d4a8dac1c6ca52c33ec55c6d43ce90""He's right." Natsu agreed. "We don't really see eye to eye. I'm way too emawesome/em for him to match me."/p  
p data-p-id="3d2847d1180257a8ac109c5eae3130d5""He's too emannoying/em to deal with." Gray retorted./p  
p data-p-id="af01ac16e584e93bc773f7f41159fd43""You see?" Natsu said./p  
p data-p-id="778f4d4a0d55cde7bfe0721b4c2782e3""But I really want to see it!" I whined. I mean, who doesn't want to see two people merge into one to make an all powerful gem? Okay, that may sound a bit sketchy, but you know what I mean!/p  
p data-p-id="96037aeb3076f89b859b875485c84905""I'm sorry, Lucy." Gray said. "But unless we were in danger, you won't see us fusing." I pouted, but I didn't talk any more about it. I knew it would be a long shot for Natsu and Gray to fuse just for the heck of it. They already hate to be near each other, why would they merge into one? To kill themselves? emI'm such an idiot. /em/p  
p data-p-id="7aa8f46f09e7572a2a216d06fa318793"We finally reached to the top of the stairs and made our way through the temple. Debris was lying around everywhere and I kept tripping over cracks on the floor. It almost looked like waste of time to save it. Natsu felt sorry for the ruins, Gray ignored it like it was nothing. I guess he's seen worse than this. We finally reached the door to the temple./p  
p data-p-id="4a38168b9533e95c9222e5063414f7c1""Lucy, stay behind me." Gray whispered. I nodded and stayed close behind him. Natsu watched us, then turned away. Trees and plants were growing out of random places and the small temples were beginning to fall apart. I then heard a rustle in the bush near us./p  
p data-p-id="2b742e1d5e50eeb3868594fae76e24f4""W-what was that?" I stuttered./p  
p data-p-id="b331d8ae7a1c9f3cd33a8b368ef42080""Probably just your imagination." Gray said. We then heard the movement again and everyone turned to the vibrations. Natsu lit his hand on fire while Gray made a spear made of ice. Gray poked the bush as I stood back. The bush shook even more./p  
p data-p-id="99c0c4203f1d3bcad8402e9a9f3ecec3""Umm," I trembled. "Maybe this is a good time to fuse?"/p  
p data-p-id="410a46e60939b7a5d90613ec59ad99dd""Not until we see what this is." Gray replied. Suddenly, something emerged from the bush. I jumped back. Then something jumped on me as I tried fighting it back. Natsu pulled the thing off my chest and smiled./p  
p data-p-id="3390f7343fffb36a95e31da74501fc6b""Aren't you something?" Natsu chuckled. He held a blue cat with big eyes. And that wasn't the weirdest part: he had white wings attached to its back!/p  
p data-p-id="a0998b425aa3ed63fde1b0783dd51fa0""Is that supposed to be a cat?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="13fe890ab208eecd5465e7ddb254d8f2""Aye sir!" the cat spoke. We all jumped from the sudden voice./p  
p data-p-id="a4ca2222fa94c9d6379bb7054df3949c""And you talk?!" Natsu then raised him up and spun him in his arms. "I am emdefinetly/em keeping him!"/p  
p data-p-id="f370b3454a0886dced49e30e2f4a0b3d""No emwe're not/em." Gray interrupted, showing his crystal on his chest after stripping. "Cat, we are trying to find the Heaven Beetle. Do you know where it is?"/p  
p data-p-id="c8e13e4bd377be492ec3436125aba908""Aye sir!" He smiled. "I guard the temple." He then looked at me with teary eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry for attacking y-you. I th-thought you were the m-monster."/p  
p data-p-id="a5d1890bba87faf064fa313c3c71d672""Aw, it's okay." I grinned and patted it's head. "But how about showing us where the gem is?"/p  
p data-p-id="c910cdaf84772c00ab741236db341de3""Aye sir!" He then leaped out of Natsu's arms and flew to the sky. "It's this way!"/p  
p data-p-id="bff1da9fb141750e8bf734edbbdb7f14""Hey, cat!" Natsu called. "What's your name?"/p  
p data-p-id="48de67d9f08bccf4fa092dad95fb830a""Name? They just call me guardian here."/p  
p data-p-id="6c358f5af539be4b77b5cf0fe36ebaca""Then how about..." Natsu then examined him. "Wings?."/p  
p data-p-id="df496c8f7eb4db772618a5d56fcbd627""Wings?" Gray laughed. "What kind of name is that?"/p  
p data-p-id="e301188a59dfeeaa52d172f85a869742""Fine, how about Blue?" Natsu said./p  
p data-p-id="b2e751eb4c6765e7285cf80b51cbfb2d""Blue?" I snickered. "Do something with meaning!"/p  
p data-p-id="6493d4c2e3ddf991d93fd38f3c031c79""Okay, okay, let me think." He placed his hand under his chin and thought. He then saw the cat's smile . "How about Happy?"/p  
p data-p-id="5e5a9ad0f2a1c5e661ce1c5d7af81123""Happy?" I asked. "Why?"/p  
p data-p-id="793bb118e1bdb381592295b2a2be634d""So he can bring happiness to everyone he meets." He then cupped his hands into a megaphone to the sky. "You, okay with that, Happy?"/p  
p data-p-id="13a2239a7c91e22fb2664f9761e93138""Aye sir!" Happy replied./p  
p data-p-id="b61fa7818aa21d6ec863f166c6f5383f""Call me Natsu!" he yelled./p  
p data-p-id="40f5a7734368c636db55d1e7ce65ddd6""I'm Lucy!" I screamed./p  
p data-p-id="e9d740483b231bedd28ece86deb89d08""Gray here." Gray said./p  
p data-p-id="da2266189a2bbf2c0890c2a9fafd11c9""Everyone, follow me!" We kept walking, following the blue cat. We passed by a flowing river, crossing the bridge Happy found from a higher point of view. We then walked a few more feet until Happy screeched, "STOP!"/p  
p data-p-id="d033fac644cde16de2a1ab54c1c11e0f""What's wrong?" I looked around and nothing was there except a giant pond./p  
p data-p-id="5012fd97e3e43600cb7ef21eb38a6c79""We're here!" He exclaimed, swooping down to meet us."/p  
p data-p-id="546ccb40aac57390798a65c4b302e40a""What do you mean we're here?" I asked, puzzled./p  
p data-p-id="31836504bb5ca0d39778aa7b9df22c1f""Look down." Gray said. I then saw the tiniest temple I've ever seen. It looked like a tiny dollhouse. I bent down to get a closer look./p  
p data-p-id="0c3a578230ba241e1c04f5645c7fe0de""Does someone live here?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="1c4c42c7a342c13b8e9077f6866f8a2f""Aye, the Heaven Beetle lives here." Suddenly, the wings disappeared from the cat's back. I looked around some more to find the insect./p  
p data-p-id="d93d21e58b76be33bddeb7121c3ea9b1""What does it look like?"/p  
p data-p-id="6fff73632241b263f5b597ed680c3532""The beetle is yellow, turquoise, and white. It's turquoise gem is on its back." Happy described./p  
p data-p-id="074cd5a7215eeeccc08b62a8770d576d""Umm," I muttered. "Is it invisible?"/p  
p data-p-id="3b13acd11bcbfc9af4f056bab03cc19c""Invisible? It's not invisible."/p  
p data-p-id="4ebc370aa7d28d758003277d85f1f85c""Well, it's definetly not here. I then got up and dusted some dust off my legs./p  
p data-p-id="d2f3a32c3845673d9582fc64d8e2583c""That can't be!" Happy then got on his knees and tried to find it. "Mr. Beetle! Where are you?" He started to cry. "I'm a failure as a protector!"/p  
p data-p-id="51423a4fcadd78c5f20ba059e1f41934""Hey, it's fine!" Natsu comforted the small cat. "You did a great job til now!"/p  
p data-p-id="17eeca2b8b103bf3cb3614d85e807342""But where could it be?" Suddenly, the ground started shaking. I lost my balance and held onto some debris on the side./p  
p data-p-id="b84f7602c39db16919c0a135937bd520""What's happening?" I shaked./p  
p data-p-id="6e73b83133f1fa3af13f45e9e550b186""Look!" Gray yelled as he pointed to the pond. Multiple violent ripples were formed as a dark shadow appeared. Out of nowhere, a large bird emerged from the water. It was purple with no eyes. Its beak was sharp with pointy sides. My eyes widened in fear. Unfortunately, Happy was closest to the bird. He got swallowed whole in one gulp./p  
p data-p-id="1755703e617a21bdb93fceac49b80d9e""Happy!" Natsu screamed. He then started flinging fireballs at the monster. "Give us back Happy!" Gray made an ice hammer, but the bird kept dodging the hits. I couldn't do anything; I felt helpless. Where's the whip when I needed it? They kept trying to damage it, but there attacks were futile against the bird./p  
p data-p-id="bc605f4722f7a47acdbff2ba707c7c4a""We have to run!" Gray screamed./p  
p data-p-id="a7b4626ed4055b37e7f3d49c1efc2a99""But what about Happy?" Natsu asked./p  
p data-p-id="fba739ef177677d82d4e1c6d0365ec1c""There's no time! We have to go now!" We ran into a temple for cover. The bird tried to ram into the temple, but it refused to break./p  
p data-p-id="3d62c17e46473373783af36355aa1e86""Anyone got a plan?" Gray asked./p  
p data-p-id="fae491870161535328dd088c5c3cd746""What if we get eaten and beat it from the inside?" Natsu suggested./p  
p data-p-id="78a2a509ca2224cd49074c8d2fc3db65""Are you an idiot?" Gray screamed. "What if we can't get out?"/p  
p data-p-id="972772f73393767c54d54e88d6f84921""Well... um..." Natsu muttered./p  
p data-p-id="120bda7844a98a8ebbfa46bfb153ef55""How about fusing?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="bc461ce530d16ae879299b5f0f2ab729"em"WHAT?!"/em they yelled./p  
p data-p-id="1c6cee0969f06328ece0695a3e625bc6""You know, combine! We might be able to make it out of here if you guys work together!"/p  
p data-p-id="d948c02f8577488e14f9ecc76d1ff6f3""She might be right..." Gray mumbled./p  
p data-p-id="817de74379e5ed1c34ae1aeb76ef7d6b""Its not going to work... but... I'm doing this for Happy..." Natsu muttered./p  
p data-p-id="f20c93c3ac44f9bccef49afb70bc3f3d""So how do you do it?" I asked. But they weren't listening. Before I knew it, they were dancing. I honestly was really confused, but I didn't interrupt. Gray danced like Micheal Jackson, suave and cool. It was as if he was doing the samba. Natsu was like a street dancer, dancing to his own groove. Gray glanced with disgust. Natsu wasn't even looking. As they got closer, Natsu hit Gray in the face really hard. Gray stepped on his foot in return. Natsu scowled. Gray then took Natsu in his arms and dipped him./p  
p data-p-id="6d4a469dbb2a8a4f29062c175350dbb7""Wait... why am emI/em the emgirl/em?" Natsu whispered roughly./p  
p data-p-id="2c6b430e75fdfb112b9168dc9ad2dcda"em"Shut up and dance!" /emGray said harshly. They started glowing as they slowly merged into one. I'm finally going to see it! I can't wait! Suddenly, they were both thrown back into opposite sides of the temple. Natsu groaned and rubbed his head./p  
p data-p-id="28acb068d993202dc32fbc6546e5c776""See, I told you it wasn't going to work." Natsu said./p  
p data-p-id="3875b213664228ef066dcd610abd6500""Dang it, why did we do that? It was doomed from the start." Gray said. "We need a new-" Then the ceiling cracked and broke. The monster screeched into the temple and it's beak tried to catch us./p  
p data-p-id="8b2e3b79f07a8bdeec36ab56c944e752""Lucy, look out!" Gray yelled. What did he mean? I felt my surroundings darken and some liquid fell near me. I realized it was drool. I looked up into the mouth of the monster. How do I always get myself into these situations? I then saw it's beak close and I was transported down the throat. It was slimy and tight, it was disgusting. I fought back, but it made me fall deeper into darkness. I finally fell into some liquid that made me want to barf. It was pitch black, but as soon as I closed my eyes, my gem glowed slightly. I was in a slimy circular area filled with a gross liquid. Yup, I'm in the stomach. I better get out of here before I get digested. I then kicked something... something blue./p  
p data-p-id="d470ac828e33859cab090d142487ac79""Happy!" I picked up the hurt cat and cuddled him in my arms. "Are you okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="f0e8b9fd730de7f95e01b566b3df3e23""A-aye sir." He said weakly, still trying to smile. He was holding something tight in his hand. "Keep it safe." He said. I nodded and put it in my back pocket. "Lucy..." he whispered. "Are we going to be okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="04bb5865204b9bbdd0e4e343863ecb60""Of course we are! Natsu and Gray are still out there! They'll save us! Let's try finding a way out of here." I cradled him and tried punching the stomach, but there was no effect./p  
p data-p-id="75c2590cbff5b1db94f342252e28af48""Good..." he whispered. He then went to sleep. There was no way I'm letting both of us are going to die here./p  
p data-p-id="9e40c9b63932700199cb558ea612643c""C'mon whip! I seriously need you now!" I held my breath and tried to summon it, but nothing happened. We weren't going to die here. I kept telling myself that, but the longer I stayed, the lesser I believed in it./p  
p data-p-id="b8dacdfb97a90f927d6dcc5b63d3fb79""Natsu! Gray! Are you there?" I yelled, but no one answered. I started to cry and my gem was dimming. I hugged the blue cat and prayed to my mom. "Please... help." Suddenly, a bright light lit below us like angels from heaven. I looked up to see an extending hand. Well, multiple hands shooting from the bottom. I panicked and started running. I ran to the corner and tried to hide myself./p  
p data-p-id="8d485838280394e2b57fc888fb60d80f"em"Lucy!" /ema distorted voice screamed. One hand reached towards me, beckoning me to it. I grabbed it and I felt myself being lifted up. As soon as I got out of the stomach, I breathed heavily. I then looked up to see a giant man. He had light blue spiky hair. He wore a sleelveless red shirt embroidered with blue designs. His knee-length pants were white, but he had on a familiar scaled scarf wrapped around his neck. His skin represented a lavender sort of color. He had a goofy smile on his face. He also had four arms. He had on black sunglasses, but once he took them off, there showed rare light pink eyes. em"Are you okay?" /emA rough, but delighted voice spoke./p  
p data-p-id="d672348216611ab9ebc64911e0a998a5""Y-yeah..." I said in amazement. We heard a loud screech which made us turn our heads. The bird was already up and trying to attack. It didn't look happy to have its stomach stabbed. The man then grinned suspiciously./p  
p data-p-id="9b515429c872cfeb887da4d12618d4c7""Would you rather freeze to death?" a rather distorted, but clear Gray said as the fusion shot an ice arrow at its left wing. The bird screeched from the sudden cold./p  
p data-p-id="d913bf550ed08e270bee1c179560147a""How about a little hell fire to heat things up?" said a rough, but charismatic Natsu as the fusion then shot a fire arrow. The bird's right wing was aflame and could not fly in the aur. It started to fall, flapping it's wings ferociously./p  
p data-p-id="144c1c88f8dbbeef013fed9f6cf1ab43"em"Or both!?"/em the two screamed together. They pulled out what seemed to be another ice arrow, except that it was smoking. It looked like dry ice. When they shot it, the ice began to surround itself in fire. The arrow struck the bird at its head. Suddenly, the bird was bombarded in flames and smoke filled the sky. At first, I couldn't see the bird, until I saw something that looked like an iceberg falling from the sky. The bird was trapped in ice, then suddenly, the ice shattered the monster./p  
p data-p-id="6bc29b534cf1850e221205f6588f0116""Wait, where's the gem?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="5028795e2a66db59ba5367fa3a5fe7e4"em"That was just a monster!"/em He said with enthusiasm. em"Let's go home!"/em The lively fusion said with a grin. I nodded and we walked back, carrying Happy in my arms. I made sure not to trip while walking down the stairs so I wouldn't drop him. I looked back at the fusion, seeing confidence radiate from him./p  
p data-p-id="1f13e5cdb0f06ab97bb3cd6a1f843c8b""So this is your fusion, right?"/p  
p data-p-id="2129d6c82747d8870bd5c3e64fd14f00"em"Sure is!"/em He yelled. His voice rang out like thunder as he clapped./p  
p data-p-id="5a359b4996f7504323af23ceb20d9741""Looks like Natsu is in control." I smirked. "So what's your name?"/p  
p data-p-id="8047fc2c935a32a204311727a3544fb1"em"I am Topaz."/em/p  
p data-p-id="1ea689b23647433b666e897e1f75ea90""You don't have another name?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="af88e0679e87d7f667a5bc6d729768a0"em"Nope."/em he "I don't need a name to be cool."/em/p  
p data-p-id="0898abfe7a2e7c4faa6a7adf63cc4564""Haha, yeah. I'm just happy to finally see your fusion." We finally made it to the platform and we teleported. I looked to Topaz to see if he reacted. He looked forward, but nothing happened. At least Gray was in control of his stomach. We got home, and surprisingly, Erza was waiting for us./p  
p data-p-id="5140f231c9114734222dfe9eb3eeaf66""Well, it's been some time since I've seen Topaz. How you doing?"/p  
p data-p-id="146d718f6a06bdb013b8dd6af2ea647c"em"I'm great!"/em Topaz smiled./p  
p data-p-id="9928bd605970cc4642f1f573ce42144f""So who's that?" Erza looked at the blue cat wrapped in my arms./p  
p data-p-id="6c5006fbff39f13cdf9d3809552e55af""Oh, this is Happy." I tickled the sleeping cat. "We can keep him, right?"/p  
p data-p-id="19ddbf6d09bbe395a3481b4969bee39b""Sure." She giggled. "So did you retrieve the Heaven Beetle?" She asked. "I already have the Earth Beetle." She opened her palm to unravel a dark blue, grey, and cream beetle. Like the Heaven Beetle, it also had a turquoise gem on its back./p  
p data-p-id="037a19e16e01400c0472972e715154f8"em"The wh-"/em Suddenly, the two separated quickly and fell to the floor./p  
p data-p-id="21b589debf1ad08388773f683c67374e""I can't believe you forgot the beetle!" Natsu yelled./p  
p data-p-id="14334c993485f66b41d5d29b60492387""emI/em forgot the beetle? You mean, emyou/em forgot the beetle!" Gray retorted./p  
p data-p-id="9757d72dfa5c88d7cdfe3ce885686b75""Everyone, QUIET!" Erza commanded. Everyone shutted up. "It looks like the mission was a failure, but we'll get it next time."/p  
p data-p-id="cdc49cde1868598d8fc217948dbfee41""Oh wait!" I interrupted. "You mean this?" I reached into my pocket and took out an item. It was a gem, but it then turned itself back into the beetle./p  
p data-p-id="279ad359f7f3ec477409f4444fa5b0c1""The Heaven beetle!" Erza gasped. "How did you get it?"/p  
p data-p-id="064dd8eef9fbe41fbef1027e01f56ddf""You better thank Happy here." I whispered and smiled at the sleeping blue cat. Natsu nestled his head without waking him up./p  
p data-p-id="47819a0cd059d1f12a66eb2714a4e966""So what's your decision?" Erza asked./p  
p data-p-id="4931d93f6af8ebdfdcbcec79938416b2""Decision?"/p  
p data-p-id="b4c0b9b6e58b20c7bee44ec8d2fa69f7""Are you going to join us or will you go back to your original life?" I didn't know what to say, but not until I saw the face of the sleeping blue cat in my arms. I looked up to Natsu who smiled at me. Gray grinned and nodded in my direction./p  
p data-p-id="f49606cc56d62ea65d6e4c7d7d7e14a3"em"Yes."/em I announced. em"I'm joining the Crystal Fairies."/em/p 


	8. Author's Note 2

p data-p-id="f99bfb623dab82163f4abff60f42b217"strongNO I WILL NOT PROVIDE SPOILERS ON GRAY'S PAST! YOU WILL LEARN ABOUT HIM ANOTHER TIME! But here's his gemstone and their fusion:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8ee3323dca82ea8413e6d27fce1f65c6"strongWhy Gray is a chalcendony? -/strong emChalcendony is a demure crystal, subtle, mystic, cool, and serene, ethereal yet solid. It has an inviting, soft blue translucence, and almost an imperceptible movement within the stone that invokes a stillness of silent reverence. It's calming and speaks of spirit and trust./em Gray acts from the heart. He had a rough past, but he keeps the past behind him and remains calm. He is 'cool' because of his ice powers. He tries not to bring up the past, but he will talk about it if he has to, representing the 'stillness of silent reverence'./p  
p data-p-id="fa3740bb7432499364540f84af45cd72"strongWhy is Natsu and Gray a topaz? -/strong emTopaz is a powerful stone. It is a balancing and calming stone that balances emotions, releases tension, balances emotions, and can bring joy./em Topaz's personality is happy and loud and definetly powerful in battle. You can kinda understand this part for their fusion. Gray in Topaz represents the release of tension, in other words, laid back nature. emIt is also used for protection, particularly protection from the evil eye and greed. /emThis is why Topaz forgot about the Heaven Beetle. He was trying to protect Lucy instead of finding the beetle. emIt also is said to bring creativity, individuality, true love, and hope. /emTopaz acts more like Natsu because of his enthusiastic mind. He brought hope to Lucy when he rescued her./p  
p data-p-id="bb532417e53b9403985c85301682151c"strongSo I need your guys help. I need a 'human' to enter the story later on. He/she will act as the 'Connie' from Steven Universe in the story but here are the guidelines:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="775c08333cef1b751bb2acb86f96fe19"-can be a girl or boybr /-cannot be Gajeel, wendy, mirajane, lisanna, elfman, erza, natsu, levy, gray, jellal, juvia, Lokebr /-must answer in the comments why I should choose him/her (connections? Friendship?)/p 


	9. Chapter 7

p data-p-id="40f6bc66b5247a08fbd05a98f628e6ae"strongOmg /strongstrongit's/strongstrong been forever /strongstrongsince/strong strongI/strongstrong wrote. Sorry /strongstrongabout/strongstrong that /strongstrongI/strongstrong just went through /strongstrongband/strongstrong camp and died lol. /strongstrongI'm/strong strongalso/strongstrong on last minute vacation so I'm trying the best /strongstrongI/strongstrong can to /strongstrongwrite/strongstrong by memory of the episode. We are /strongstrongintroducing/strongstrong a new character here so yay:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f49606cc56d62ea65d6e4c7d7d7e14a3"em"Yes."/em I announced. em"I'm joining the Crystal Fairies."/em/p  
p data-p-id="b031b416ad5863f4ba1da49ff7a93f67""Good." Erza said with a smile. "Wise choice. I'll get a room ready for you."/p  
p data-p-id="9d2088e2af288698ab0d290c86bfb965""A room? I can stay at a hotel or an apartment nearby." I confided. I felt Happy move onto his side while he was sleeping./p  
p data-p-id="e656b46496d2e47ab93fc66d46a73944""Nonsense! You are now a part of our family and you're staying here." Erza patted my back. 'Family'... it's been forever since I heard that word. I really wanted to believe that. "Natsu, Gray, get her things and put it in the guest room."/p  
p data-p-id="59a531b70ed77c84bc219e3c726fa415""Sure!" Natsu and Gray called out in unison. They then glared at each other and raced to get my bags. I swear, they're just like little kids. I chuckled at their immaturity. They may seem to hate each other, but they're alike in many ways. I wonder... why won't they get along? Natsu, a gem who deals with fire and Gray, an ice gem... wait... wait.../p  
p data-p-id="a4dcdf79cb8d5e5dfe0436655e17ca86""That's it!" I gasped in surprise. Everyone turned to look at me at my sudden outburst. Even Natsu and Gray stopped bickering while fighting over my suitcase./p  
p data-p-id="d4bc29d9fd2f8141e22f28eb0589d0ac""What is it?" Erza asked with concern. "Is something wrong?"/p  
p data-p-id="4a22748ddf022b03bc94e36039eea97b""Fire and ice don't go together!" I said. Erza looked even more puzzled than before./p  
p data-p-id="4646e798fce6122fdb92f1ef25f5786b""What do you mean?" Erza asked./p  
p data-p-id="eab3c40a36a6bbf79ae3a68e0cd9f21e""The reason why Natsu and Gray can't get along is because of their elementals! Fire and ice are resistant to each other!" Natsu and Gray looked at each other in wonder and suddenly started laughing. Erza was also chuckling under her hard expression. I started to feel a slight smile on my face as I got surrounded by laughter. I felt warm and safe inside. Maybe this is what family felt like. It was as if Natsu and Gray were my twin brothers and Erza was my intimidating mother. I almost laughed at the thought. Erza then quickly composed herself and ordered the boys to put the bags away. Natsu then took Happy and left with him. As soon as they left, we were left alone. It was a little too quiet./p  
p data-p-id="0bea2ed38e988efcb74a1d0211f379cf""Hey, Erza," I said nervously. "Can I ask you something?"/p  
p data-p-id="76c0fee1f67cb43883bee47fd3e8fed4""Of course." She said. She then sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. I then sat beside her, trying to get comfy. I always thought Erza was scary, but once you get to know her, she really is caring. What happened to her all those years ago to make her like this?/p  
p data-p-id="c79533425209cc063ed0234f033aa465""I don't mean to pry, but what happened before? I mean, you weren't always like this before the Kindergarten, right?"/p  
p data-p-id="f0459c60353f3cdd50a73e664946cead""How do you know that?" She asked suspiciously. Her expression darkened when she heard the Kindergarten. A shiver went down my spine./p  
p data-p-id="d0c172c2556f8c95afe094c02ee6be4c""Oh, Natsu told me." I muttered./p  
p data-p-id="b8f04149c63610e63b5886e3c4928e67""He shouldn't have told you that." She then stood up and walked towards the window. Her arms were now crossed and she was almost unapproachable. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up./p  
p data-p-id="32535d055220f4573ca1946dda482d02""Umm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." I said. Erza still stood with her back to me as she looked out the window./p  
p data-p-id="447e9ad0ff65e0193f87a6a19e95916d""So you know what the Kindergarten is?" She asked. I nodded, but I bet she already knew I was going to say yes. "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a girl who fell in love with a boy. This boy had dreams that reached all the way to another planet and the girl desperately followed him. When they did reach the new planet, they loved each other and wanted their life to be for the better. They were so happy..." I glanced at Erza and walked beside her. She looked like she was about to cry. She then stiffened and casted a dark glare. "But the boy wasn't satisfied. He wanted a change. A change for the future. A change for a new beginning. He wanted the girl to join him in his plans, but the girl refused. She knew he was taking it too far. When the girl disagreed, he..." Erza stopped and tightened her fist. I was growing goosebumps from the tension. "He threw her away to fend for herself. She couldn't go back home. Then a gentle hand guided her to a new home. She joined her new friends to make her own beginning and lived happily ever after. The end." I didn't know how to react to this story. I should have said something, but instead I cried. I cried for the girl who never got her prince. I cried for the girl who put all her trust into the boy. I cried for the girl who was thrown away. Erza looked surprised at my reaction, but she then hugged me. It was nice and warm./p  
p data-p-id="af87f99e2952568b4a0760c4e2a58e5c""I'm so sorry about what happened." I said through tears./p  
p data-p-id="06d2740f8d69c2630ece1fa618a08082""It's alright. It's not your fault." She smiled, but I could still see the pain sewn on her face. "Do you miss him?"/p  
p data-p-id="6bc90d1d22f493b8af279cb4d456cdd5""Occasionally in my nightmares, but yes."/p  
p data-p-id="8c7c2205b2b60242a827b97bfbdbe216""But where did you go when you were thrown away?" She stared at me hard, almost afraid to answer, but she then took a breath./p  
p data-p-id="64cca53912240e84036a5a4187300855""The Kindergarten."/p  
p data-p-id="8e0f05f5c6d2d29a9cd9bcd23d42ab85""He left you at the Kindergarten?!"/p  
p data-p-id="20780cf7ece1eeb3439dbd8feac14222""Yes... he was one of the followers. I wanted to run away, but it was too late." Now I understand why Erza was like this. I would've changed too if that happened to me./p  
p data-p-id="b97b5ecf1d89766a18313841cc8a7e4c""But how did you escape?" Erza froze and didn't answer./p  
p data-p-id="1746ba3f665cedb8ab9f9d8834113969""Maybe another time." She said as she hugged me tighter./p  
p data-p-id="b4acad36326d92755a63882d9a9374f1""Umm... can I ask one more question?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="044fb77f094485f8d4c2acb96508a991""Sure." She said./p  
p data-p-id="5d800ec92cd296b62342b1a250c89c48""What was my mother like?"/p  
p data-p-id="29b5ca5aea96f459f3a98baaaec9492a""Layla, your mother... she was kind and thoughtful. She was full of light. No matter how painful the truth was, she always spoke it with confidence. She saw the good in everything, even in the bad. She always thought of us first before herself." Erza then grabbed my shoulders and made me look at her. "You remind me so much of her. You're like a spitting image." She then started hugging me again as if Layla was going to disappear if she didn't. I hugged her back. I then saw Erza smile for the first time since we were left alone. I smiled along with her./p  
p data-p-id="778da8945228b00b09f5388b3ceae23e""Hey! Why's everyone hugging?" Natsu asked in a loud tone. "Let me hug you too!"/p  
p data-p-id="c0aada356e95dc29555d117aa2d07511""Don't interrupt them, idiot." Gray said as he pulled him back. Erza and I then separated and decided to leave our conversation. I wiped my tears away. "Would you like to see your room?"/p  
p data-p-id="1830e31cf5f2beb84571fb765be94984""Sure!" I said with enthusiasm./p  
p data-p-id="2b59ac32c7407ae2c65cb5902b5347c4""Then come on!" Natsu yelled as he raced up the stairs. We all followed until we saw a giant room on the second floor. A pink bed was on the far right next to a window. A desk was near the bed and a small TV laid in the middle of the room. A giant pink drawer was placed in fhe bsck of the room. There was a door that led to a bathroom on the side./p  
p data-p-id="43501b87337633463eb9b76c186cb4c0""We installed a door for privacy." Erza spoke. "Jude used to live here."/p  
p data-p-id="f09aa7c46bb10d76cad8ec9b85e8ecdb""You mean my father?"/p  
p data-p-id="46c16efc49ef865bf41f9b33c9ae4f2d""Yes. He was a part of our family. That is, until he disappeared with Layla."/p  
p data-p-id="b6db2212292ea8111ffa7232583ad09d""Can I see my mom's room?"/p  
p data-p-id="ee7bbe62d721c78cc9aec2ee91184fcb""We can't access her room." Erza said./p  
p data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p data-p-id="ca9cdbc2a7623d6d45229e0107bac9e2""Well we can't," Gray said. "But maybe emshe ca/emn."/p  
p data-p-id="ac08ea9e5ef8563bc842c5a5f46d186a""You're right!" Erza said./p  
p data-p-id="7683ef74729e300275470f24fcff9bcd""I'm not quite following here." I spoke./p  
p data-p-id="8ca051c7be53c78abea687b92e9506eb""Let me explain." Natsu piped in. "Our gems correspond with our room. Only you can enter your own room, but since you have Layla's gem, maybe you can go to her room!"/p  
p data-p-id="c6125da8e41041c819c91f19b438782e""Let's find out." Gray said as went down the stairs. We followed, but we were then walking down a hallway. There was only one door though. It was slightly open so I took a peek as we passed by. The room was filled with gems inside floating orbs. This must be the place where all corrupted gems are transported to. There was also a stand where a gem laid. I saw a tint of blue, but I couldn't see it properly. I wonder why it wasn't in a bubble. At the end of the hallway, there was a humongous door. Natsu approached it and the door glowed. When the light disappeared, the door unlocked a somewhat messy room. It was kind of hit in there, but I understood why. There were random stuff everywhere and some leftover pizza was on the side. I saw Happy napping on some clothes on the side. I'm guessing this was Natsu's room. When he stepped back, the door closed. Gray then stepped towards the door. The door shined again and this time was a tidy room. It was a bit colder than Natsu's and there was nothing much to see. There was a bullseye target on the side and those miniature hockey games. Gray stepped back and the room disappeared. Erza then came forward and a room that looked like a training gym. There was a punching bag on the side and some dummies, but I guess Erza provided the armor and weapons. Erza stepped back and the door closed the room./p  
p data-p-id="544993857746c570a8152056f21dd4e9""Now you try." Erza said. I came forward and pressed my hand to the door, but nothing happened. I closed my eyes and commanded the door to open. Still no room appeared./p  
p data-p-id="d6a04f90739d456d11736ea915b40acd""It's alright." Gray said patting my back. "Maybe you need some time before opening Layla's room." I nodded./p  
p data-p-id="132df85ec7dd46661a60af9097db41ef""Wait, why didn't I see a bed in any of your rooms?" I asked suspiciously./p  
p data-p-id="d92a32666cb6332b0f2f59cc25758820""Gems don't need to sleep or eat." Erza said. "Though you're half human so you're a different story."/p  
p data-p-id="907d5c4732aba3bc93d298c1b378ba7a""I just like to eat and sleep." Natsu grinned. "It makes me feel good. I'm already starting to get hungry. Let's go to the kitchen. I want some instant ramen!" I smiled at Natsu's behavior and we all followed him out of the hallway. I was actually getting a bit hungry myself. Erza and Gray just nodded their heads and kept walking. As soon as we went into the living room, the door leading to the outside suddenly opened with a thud. A tall girl with long white hair ran into the room without hesitation. Some of her curly hair was put into a little ponytail. She wore a red dress with some ruffles and ribbons attached. I could hear her high heels running across the wood floor. Her light blue eyes fascinated me. She was really pretty, almost like a model./p  
p data-p-id="c8791180639e7809d8b20da236c5255c""emEveryone,/em" she spoke in a sweet, but serious "We have a situation here."/em/p  
p data-p-id="b227698e7026c0a7f76154ba0eecd2f9"strongWho is this mysterious new person? What problem has come up this time? Find out in /strongstrongthe next/strongstrong chapter of The /strongstrongCrystal/strong strongFairies/strongstrong!/strong/p 


	10. Chapter 8

p data-p-id="c8791180639e7809d8b20da236c5255c"em"Everyone,"/em she spoke in a sweet, but serious tone. em"We have a situation here."/em/p  
p data-p-id="db906f54de900fd4cf7b52fbfc4aa0e4""Mira?" Erza asked with concern. So this is the 'Mira' Natsu was talking about. She was one of the escapees of the Kindergarten. I hope she's not as intimidating as Erza. "What's wrong?"/p  
p data-p-id="0103178afd4d645a0fa226454a8fcc90""Follow me." She beckoned us outside onto the porch. I looked around, but there appeared to be nothing wrong. It was peaceful and quiet. Though it seemed a little dark for it to be only 2 in the evening./p  
p data-p-id="2781339f1d2eff2e9523dbaf8d1ccccb""I don't get it." Natsu said as he scratched his chin. "What exactly are we fighting?"/p  
p data-p-id="a7c28b374223fee8fca7d356dd7224b2""Everyone, look up." Mira said. In the sky? What is there to look at? It's just a cloudless, blue, peaceful... wait is that an eyeball?! It looked a bit pink and it covered the rays of the sun. A giant salmon-colored diamond was in the center and it acted like it was staring right at me./p  
p data-p-id="7b261f2aa72188fd4ce8d1fc14c25f3a""Umm..." I whispered as I pointed to the weird eyeball blocking the sun. "What the hell is that?"/p  
p data-p-id="f4a4e3a9f2cf820b61650f5b69c077e4""That's a gem." Mira then turned around to face me directly, but she was surprised to see the new face. She inspected me until her face lit up. emHere we go again. /em"Layla! Is that you? It's been some time!" She then gave me a tight hug. "I missed you."/p  
p data-p-id="06d8c9254dc39dc28f64fbb327d50db6""Umm... I'm not Layla." I muttered. "Layla is my mother. My name is Lucy... and I'm her daughter." Mira then pulled away and made me face her. She looked at again, but she then gave a sweet smile. She seems nice already./p  
p data-p-id="4f7ae34feb9722ca0dd627a93ead3ac1""My name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand and I took it without hesitation. "I guess you already know all about us so I don't need to explain. I am Moonstone."/p  
p data-p-id="aa7d9d5e997df252069b51a2bb87ba6d""It's a pleasure to meet you too." I tried to match her smile, but she looked much more prettier than I did. It was as if she had the perfect smile everyone wanted. It hurt to stare at her for too long./p  
p data-p-id="32f9f9ec375e4459d3704bae8bac0f5a""emAhem," /emWe were interrupted by a low grunt from Erza. She seemed a little uncomfortable. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we have a giant gem blocking the sun and it seems to be getting closer to us." Mirajane and I separated to see the eye growing bigger./p  
p data-p-id="1a5eb08dabef6621511e9bf830309be2""Oh yes." Mirajane's smile then disappeared. "I just came back from a mission, but the gem suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The more we wait, the larger it becomes so we have to hurry and take care of this situation."/p  
p data-p-id="28d1326fa0cf594845986a297bd9e393""I see." Erza said with a nod. "We need a plan. The distance seems pretty far so we need to somehow reach it from here. Anyone have any ideas?"/p  
p data-p-id="5009d4e8c975663fc22e7b7ebc9dd279""I've got one!" Natsu yelled happily. "What if I wake up Happy and he can fly us to the gem?" Gray snickered at his reply./p  
p data-p-id="5b6fe58ff58bc9c2eac90736be186ef1""Are you serious? The sun is more than a million miles away and you expect a flying cat to take you there? And how hot will it be when you get closer? I already feel sorry for the poor cat." Gray said./p  
p data-p-id="6bb8d870ebd9fc80420707f856d9f3e0""Why?" Natsu pouted. "Do you have any other ideas?"/p  
p data-p-id="a9c4ffcbd1dab203a86afb277e414441""No, but at least I know when to think before I speak." Gray sneered. Oh no, not again! As Natsu's vein popped out of his forehead, Erza hit both their heads together. They cried out in pain as Erza glared at both of them./p  
p data-p-id="cdbffa577fc122b2cec86bc09d90092c""We don't have time for insolence!" She seethed. "We need to be serious here! Now emyou/em are going to listen to emme/em!" Her expression became darker and a dark aura surrounded her. We were all struck with goosebumps. "You two are going to get along and fuse. Your fusion has the best weapon in range to hit the gem. Use your arrows to shoot it down. emDo /ememI/emem make myself /ememclear/emem?"/em Natsu and Gray whimpered in unison as sweat rolled down the chins. They were really scared, she's even scaring me and she's not venting at me. Mira just smiled like usual./p  
p data-p-id="57c41b3965cf9e0fbb4e1afbf02b0a27""Oh my," she giggled. "They're fighting again."/p  
p data-p-id="af0f568eb0a7ac85187e428928ed8e2d""Um... should we stop them?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="642e0be4d415ecdf3607ba258506b1d0""Oh no, this is normal." She beamed. Natsu and Gray ran to different sides and breathed in. Gray then started doing a samba routine as Natsu broke it down on the floor. Their gems started to gleam as they stepped closer together. I started scratching my gem from all the excitement. I didn't get to see them actually fuse together since I was eaten by a bird the last time they did it. They looked so into their dance that they weren't hitting each other like before. As soon as their hands touched, their bodies glowed a blinding white as their forms combined into one. Their height skyrocketed and the light dispersed to reveal a giant man. The same wide grin shined brightly against his lavender skin. He kept his sunglasses on as he cracked his knuckles./p  
p data-p-id="3314391b6a4284202df1ad3ca9ad6b44"em"Ladies and gentlemen, Topaz is in the house!"/em He yelled to the sky. He then crouched to my size and made a fist. em"How ya doing, Lucy?"/em I laughed and fist bumped back./p  
p data-p-id="8332d1069764da8ca631494f25e4b166""I'm fine. How about you?"/p  
p data-p-id="30512ef5be5cd376d611a61ae5615458"em"I am GREAT!" /emhe said with loud enthusiasm./p  
p data-p-id="334ccae215f61e50034438e206d0f998""Focus Topaz!" Erza screamed. "Hurry and shoot your arrows!"/p  
p data-p-id="465649617705f39472a995456222af01"em"Alright alright!" /emTopaz said with a "No need to tighten your pants, boss!"/em Topaz seriously didn't fear Erza, but she looked a bit pissed at his reaction. He then formed a fireball in his right hands while his left hands formed ice. He then smashed his hands together and formed his bow. He then created a frozen ice arrow and aimed it straight for the diamond eye. He then pulled back, focusing, and he let go. The arrow whizzed past us in a flash as it raced across the sky. We crossed our fingers, hoping it will hit. The comet got really close to the eye and we cheered, until it missed. We gasped when it fell straight down towards the sea. Even Topaz stared in amazement./p  
p data-p-id="243c1656a5475aafb95eb9fb81258b3d"em"That's not possible."/em He muttered. He then shot another arrow, but the same thing happened again. He lost his grin and started to shoot arrows simutaneously. All of them plummeted towards the sea. Topaz had the most annoyed look on his face. Suddenly, he started shaking his head forcibly. He tried to stop, but he couldn't stop himself./p  
p data-p-id="8df910c31f5c0b116772c8c3ced64e8e""This is your fault!" Natsu's distorted voice yelled. His head then started to shake again as Topaz winced in pain./p  
p data-p-id="20af31e783e766bc5b9df981ffe65f78""How is this my fault?" Gray screamed in an unclear voice. Topaz then screamed as he started to whiten and shrink. He then divided and Natsu and Gray flew back. They looked pretty furious at each other./p  
p data-p-id="bcd30286a0cccab9d215d8fda6311611""What do you mean I'm not good enough?" Natsu screamed. "I'm as powerful as you are! Maybe I'm better than you!"/p  
p data-p-id="8ae94ebf4bb72dbe1793f5a70473bcb2""Heh, as if." Gray snickered. "You'll never beat me."/p  
p data-p-id="9963c1974983ed1abea8861c76fc2ed0""Fine, prove it. Right here, right emnow./em" Natsu said through gritted teeth. He then was surrounded in bright red flames./p  
p data-p-id="f51926080a919ec1cd0b7052f774bfe3""Gladly." Gray said as his hands were forming ice. They were serious. Erza had no expression; she seemed a little too calm about this. She then approached the two boys and grabbed Gray by the shirt. She then held him above her head./p  
p data-p-id="144183291ad5ee057824a46344c34225""If you're going to fight," Erza growled as she started to spin him. "Then fight the emactual/em enemy!" She then threw him straight toward the circular gem. I heard Gray's frightened screams as he flew. I would be throwing up by now. Unfortunately, he still didn't reach the gem and fell into the ocean. I looked to Natsu who was sweating the Niagara Falls. I would be too. "Would you like to fly, Natsu?" Natsu quickly shook his head and hid behind me. "Mira, why don't you try? You have superstrength after all."/p  
p data-p-id="502a4336a5b4f6a7ed3cde39e2dd67b6""But I don't want to throw Natsu into the air." Mira sighed./p  
p data-p-id="6ed762630703811cb31f8ea7e6f2543c""Wait," I wondered. "Erza doesn't have superstrength?"/p  
p data-p-id="27b15616d06a9cc8d21585d8e65e67a5""No," Natsu muttered. "That's her normal strength. Mira is at least 10 times stronger."/p  
p data-p-id="658768271456ba1a71b10e2e16458fba""Are you kidding me?" I shivered. Natsu's right: she is a monster./p  
p data-p-id="38ebd78139f16a90f94b722901dddce1""Then will you throw me?" Erza asked. "I won't fail as easily as Gray did."/p  
p data-p-id="efee4e04ed796f286249f66e671bdbae""Well, I can try." She then picked Erza up above her head. Erza then was covered in light and changed into metal winged armor. Her dress looked like it made of silver as it shined. Her sword was long and sharp, but complimented her outfit./p  
p data-p-id="ab5feeda7a344df2f982650d9f38b360""Throw me." Erza commanded. Mirajane then bent her legs, steadying her position, then jumped into the sky as high as the clouds. She left clouds of sand behind her as she leaped life a frog. Then she threw her as fast as a baseball to the gem. Mirajane fell, but she landed on her two feet when she landed. I was so surprised that I couldn't keep my mouth shut from the sand. Erza was flying at the speed of light, getting closer and closer to the diamond. She's going to hit it... she's definetly going to hit it. Erza got closer, but suddenly, gravity pulled her down into the water. I gasped in shock. I was sure she was going to make it. I then heard panting coming from the shore. I walked down to see Gray gasping for breath as he laid in the sand. He was soaked./p  
p data-p-id="fc4e6b6d2091decd8e49f94f40f8c8e9""What happened Gray?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="f5453b2055e844c1f14a74cd590695d0""What do you think?" He asked sarcastically. "I was just thrown against my will and I didn't even make it. It seems the gravitational pull is stronger there. I had to wrestle a shark before swimming here. Don't throw anyone else; it won't work."/p  
p data-p-id="85b45a5dd6f6b5d32ff8f0d5f022baf4""Umm... too late for that. Mira already threw Erza."/p  
p data-p-id="25efb88146fed92fedc41ac33b9cf63b""Did she make it?"/p  
p data-p-id="ba6f824d03ef3f870dba36d0ee8ceebb""No." I said./p  
p data-p-id="554458f7af22dd7e6d02ed508add2cb6""Told you so."/p  
p data-p-id="1ed32686d08b5d5ca1198fab7d191506""But what can we do? We can't fight it if we can't reach it."/p  
p data-p-id="2b856fc2081b0709e48ca39b5ae3f01a""I don't know," Gray then looked to the giant gem in the sky. "But we have to think of a way fast. Erza won't be back for a while. I saw the shark bring some his friends to finish me off."/p  
p data-p-id="c81f2711eb7d28dd4c731aa3d2159ba5""Oh... let's go back to Mira and Natsu." I said as I helped pull him to his feet. We walked back to what remained of the group, but they all seemed dumbfounded./p  
p data-p-id="5a392b638aee40dfa567f89fbaa4729c""I wonder what else we can do." Mira said in a saddened manner. "If only Layla were here. She'd know what to do."/p  
p data-p-id="681157c49dafd377fa501fa4e1e6e354""What would she do?" I asked. Mira looked at me in surprise. "If she were here, what plan would she make?" Everyone thought for a while until Mira clapped her hands together./p  
p data-p-id="2dea2eb84930acf5bf8dfbe286bac1b0""She would use the light cannon! It could reach galaxies from here!" She then stopped herself and her smile fell. "But we don't know where it is or how to activate it. Only Layla knew how." Natsu's face then lit up in response./p  
p data-p-id="8d063727d8c0686d2447ef683b408eed""I know where it is!" Natsu yelled. "Well, kinda."/p  
p data-p-id="724c385f5a258354e2101254689a1c6e""What do you mean?" Gray asked./p  
p data-p-id="0c07e389313c157c1cb70347062b8b86""Layla wanted me to hide the cannon so I helped her put it in the secret room." Natsu grinned./p  
p data-p-id="ac945a345ba72922e2c313159f62c7bf""We have a secret room?" Gray then locked his arms together. "I never heard about it."/p  
p data-p-id="80c9d8076901be5d8936f83f9c3f441c""That's why it's called a emsecre/emt room, dumbass." Natsu smirked./p  
p data-p-id="e8e4f9e6bfb099bf552961a61e11ebef""Shut up, idiot." Gray pouted. Natsu got him good for once./p  
p data-p-id="74e56a6d5baebd1b3058e503853c1129""Then let's go!" Mira chimed./p  
p data-p-id="e4acf9a0021544bd172d83db9c40d266""Wait, shouldn't we wait for Erza" Natsu asked./p  
p data-p-id="d811abca6ecc95324eb461c8391a3f6a""Trust me," Gray confided. "She won't be out for a emlon/emg time." We all ran back to the beach house, following Natsu's lead. We ran up the stairs and into my room. Wait, why my room?/p  
p data-p-id="8e2d6c0ba37f5e5298c62bd804de4fda""What are we doing here?" Gray wondered. "Why would the cannon be in Jude's room?"/p  
p data-p-id="62df1f530ee504577d0a41057f1692db""Be quiet Gray." Natsu said, closing his eyes and sniffing the air. "I'm trying to remember where it was." He then opened his eyelids and ran towards the dresser. "I need some help." Mira then came over, and with a single one-handed push, the dresser moved to the corner of the room. We then saw a giant square hole. Natsu crawled in, signaling us to follow him. I scratched at my gem, remembering my fear of closed spaces. It looked tight and black in there, but I didn't want to burden them. I took a deep breath and crawled into the darkness. I sensed we were in the black hole so I tried standing up. Fortunately, I didn't hit my head, but it was still pitched black./p  
p data-p-id="4c814e4857d54272b8c19b0177b59ef8""You better not be messing with us." Gray mumbled./p  
p data-p-id="f60ca38d96bdf7f2bf07dc8074ee86d9""Hold on..." Natsu muttered. I then heard a click and a single light bulb went on. I could finally see what was around me. There was a giant map on the wall with red circles and Xs marked everywhere. There was a table in the middle of the room filled with books of pictures and observations. On the sides were weapons I've never seen before. Natsu disappeared to the back and was pulling at something. It appeared to be a giant pink cannon that was shriveled like a rose./p  
p data-p-id="b3aeb98a01bc49871c5f44158c6fcb7c""The light cannon..." Gray said in amazement. "It was here this entire time?"/p  
p data-p-id="6e727b2209847f3ad90584ee7a625d10""Awesome, right?" Natsu grinned. "It's now my secret base."/p  
p data-p-id="9c5811ada88f9d50d2c572969f39435a""Not anymore." Gray smirked. "C'mon, let's get this out of the house. I don't want this going off by mistake." Gray pushed the cannon, but it barely budged./p  
p data-p-id="80660daeaca04b1cd917ee53226e30d5""I got it." Mira said as she easily pushed it out of the hole. We crawled back outside and Natsu resealed the hole with the dresser. As we went onto the porch, Mira carried the giant cannon on her shoulder down the stairs. She then set it down near the shore. "So how did Layla activate it?"/p  
p data-p-id="ba70f9d3853b4045bdc52fe8c48e12ad""I don't know. Maybe Lucy should try. She has her gem after all." Natsu said. Everyone looked to me with hope./p  
p data-p-id="1762057154e481a8b1d29e3bd5380653""I can try." I said nervously while approaching the cannon. I touched the cannon and shut my eyes. "CANNON ON!" Nothing happened. "OPEN SESAME!" Still nothing. "Abracadabra?" What was I even saying?/p  
p data-p-id="5bc5b767a93186c14a2b7d2f2546e070""Did you try saying 'please'?" Natsu asked. I face-palmed myself./p  
p data-p-id="538a40f2472dd612f0734c7e08331a4e""It was a long shot anyway." Gray sighed./p  
p data-p-id="404e14d06dfea77545cbaf306cb63866""It's okay," Mira said as she patted my back. "Better luck next time."/p  
p data-p-id="7cb5394661c55d95a81cfefccd9adcf8""What are you doing?" We then saw Erza emerge out of the water. She looked a bit stressed out. I guess she met the shark's friends. She saw the light cannon and frowned. "Why do you have that?"/p  
p data-p-id="5680a63cd0bb8bc7e67024788125b589""We were trying to figure this thing out." Natsu said, observing the cannon. "Maybe there's some switch."/p  
p data-p-id="bac6c9f08be8cd948d7474ec30fb0fc1""There's no switch." Erza replied. "Only Layla can activate it. We have to think of another plan."/p  
p data-p-id="25f7fafd1b1bf1594e0c5367f151bbc3""But I can help!" I said, sounding confident. "Let me try again!"/p  
p data-p-id="f20b56a76c75ca6b0501e5f172d52a9e""It's a lost cause. Give up."/p  
p data-p-id="a3fd577fb25d3765c8efa9858c794b2d""No! I don't want to burden to you, but-"/p  
p data-p-id="34ea24812aec493a3f052f7c8e712a11""You emwill/em being a burden if you don't stop this now." Erza said coldly. Her words hurt, but I shook it off./p  
p data-p-id="b3e81e578e895d077ff96dd875f6d16a""I have Layla's gem! If you will just give me some time, I can try-"/p  
p data-p-id="768474aa592a0a31cbcce6bf6a2b81c7""emEnough!"/em Erza said, pissed. She glared at me and held the collar of my shirt. "You are being a emnuisance!/em You may be Layla's daughter, but you will never embe /emher! Stop trying to act like her! If you're not going to help, then emleave!" /emShe then let go of my shirt and raged off./p  
p data-p-id="99e1547133747a888fc266e489287d03""Erza! Wait!" Mira yelled as she ran after her. Gray looked me with pity and went with Mira. Maybe I am just a burden. I fell onto my knees and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Natsu walked beside me and wiped my tears away./p  
p data-p-id="83ee5f892a993b6c5527a1e87095c2c9""I'm so sorry." Natsu said./p  
p data-p-id="21e7a45bde76f5ed127659fea1a75f51"em"/ememDon't/emem be, /ememit's/emem the truth."/em I said with a pained smile. em"I really am just a nuisance."/em/p  
p data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"strongTo be continued.../strong/p 


	11. Chapter 9

p data-p-id="12a13db0510b8f4445f0c2cd65862d3e"strongThe wait is over! The next chapter is out! Hope you like how this turned out. I am not completely following how Steven Universe went since the dad is not going to be in the story yet. /strongstrongI'm/strongstrong listening to Ambiguous by Anna and Hikaru Nara by Sapphire, Y. CHANG etc. and Aoi Shiori by AmaLee and Dims Lancaster while writing just /strongstrongFYI/strongstrong./strongstrong I feel like /strongstrongI'm/strongstrong writing /strongstrongin/strongstrong a rush. Sorry about that./strong/p  
p data-p-id="21e7a45bde76f5ed127659fea1a75f51"em"Don't be, it's the truth."/em I said with a pained smile. em"I really am just a nuisance."/em/p  
p data-p-id="33e5b8a5153d491f5177ff15585973c3"Before I knew it, I was sprinting out of the house with all my might. I couldn't breathe in there. It was as if father was there in the room. Maybe I'm not cut out for this after all./p  
p data-p-id="3dec13f209a90e512f4235b124f55e80"emStop trying to act like her! If you're not going to help, then leave! /emErza's voice kept echoing in my head as I held my head and tried to shake it off. I felt tears drip down my face. I gasped for breath as I came down on my knees. I shouldn't have come here./p  
p data-p-id="fa21f7fc845ac69d0716e5158db929f0"I should just go home./p  
p data-p-id="96b1fd58f4e731995e70e19825466241"I wiped the tears and put on the best smile on my face. I didn't even look like I was happy. I slapped my cheeks twice and smiled wider. I saw a bit of redness in my eyes, but I just ignored it. I need to get another 5 bus tickets to get back home. Do I want to go home? No, maybe I'll just rent an apartment for now until I finally decide what to do./p  
p data-p-id="78fa3b1d50c54031cc40a2eab3c45d3f"emRumble rumble./em My stomach then pinched me, begging for food. That's right, I didn't eat breakfast today. I should go downtown and look for a diner or something. Hopefully there's a normal fast food place around here. Not that I think about it, I've never been downtown before. I mentally prepared myself for the worst. Nothing could go downhill from here. I then cursed myself for jinxing myself./p  
p data-p-id="7ee046b02b0ac60fb3b4c84d1ce1bd9a"As I saw the city come into view, I realized I had to climb the fence again. Ugh. I gripped the fence through my fingertips and pulled myself up. As soon as I climbed to the top, I looked back to the beach house./p  
p data-p-id="367c7541a9bd4885ac4a1a616e24413c"emYou are being a nuisance! You may be Layla's daughter, but you will never be her! /em/p  
p data-p-id="8c9b5644bf7d5ee2ca2bc69f0f8ef8a0"You don't think I already know that? With a heaved sigh, I launched myself off and fell back to the ground. I ignored the sudden impact and grit my teeth through it. Nothing could hurt more than what Erza said. I know she didn't really mean it; she was just really heated up, but she didn't have to say it like that. I felt my fingertips crawling to my gem to scratch it. I really got to stop this habit./p  
p data-p-id="a29a499a1a82396110606a110ca0452a"I walked through the town and saw stores that I recognized when I first came by the bus. Then I felt my stomach rumble again, but it was so loud that it could be heard from the other side of town. I got some glances from the side as I blushed from embarrassment. I seriously need to get over this hunger. I think I see a giant banana in the window over there... wait, is that a pie in the sky? Ooohhhhh cotton candy! No no! My hunger is getting ahold of me! I then caught a scent that made me turn my head quickly. My legs started to run without my consent. I didn't care if I was out of breath; my stomach was begging me and I can't stop it now. I then bumped my nose and I stumbled a bit back. I then opened my eyes to see a pizza place. I think I remember this place! I walked inside with drool slowly falling a little out of my mouth. It was noisy in there and a bit crowded. The scent hit my face as I approached the counter. I can't wait to take a bite out of this pizza made of heaven./p  
p data-p-id="a1e39e213838a63f71b4cd47114fe8f5""What would you like to order?" A boy asked quietly. He had messy black hair that covered one eye. He had on an apron, but underneath it was a brown shawl. He looked like he was trying to smile, but I could see he was faking it./p  
p data-p-id="0f8781a0c09cebf8d49ffeb74608d01d""Yes. Can I have the pepperoni pizza?" I asked with enthusiasm./p  
p data-p-id="c0ccce4214a649b1f8e362a3470b3ef6""Of course! Will there also be a drink?" He said with fake joy./p  
p data-p-id="5929106c3807804b15064a5fec820e93""Yes please! I'm parched. I'll take a Pepsi."/p  
p data-p-id="41b53c7925075c0974e9d7a7e7ec6d66""Ok, is there anything else you'd like to order?"/p  
p data-p-id="fefa81f9ccff92fd787bc8cdda56c4e9""I'm really in the mood for fries right now."/p  
p data-p-id="44cb4fbaeeae34fd7abddba3af2f178e""Would you like small, medium, or large?"/p  
p data-p-id="883f7abefb26c0819f9da4b7f60075e9""I'll take the medium."/p  
p data-p-id="cb85171f88276dbdaf192db5662bdf12""Oh that will be 8 dollars and 53 cents. Will that be in cash or credit?" He said, looking down./p  
p data-p-id="9958f4980a6f17bf555bfceb8e15628d""Oh I'll use credit." I said as I pulled out my wallet./p  
p data-p-id="740728fec3f2eaa0939b44dbf4d3086c""Hey!" A voice shouted from the back. "At least act like you care Alzack!"/p  
p data-p-id="10d23af1560ca8ad4716965c6359f02d""I know, I know." He muttered and blushed as he swiped my credit card into the register. He then gave it back and tried to give a bright smile while he handed me a number. "Have a wonderful rest of your day..." I smiled back at his effort./p  
p data-p-id="092b854c6b2ecb9e76ccf7071593f5e1"I took the number and tried to find a seat. All the tables were filled and there was no way I was sitting down anywhere. There were so many people that it reached the maximum capacity. Maybe even over. I guess I'm standing while eating. I stood near the door since it was the only spot where I wasn't in the way. Suddenly, the door opened in my face as a couple came in. I was really annoyed, but I held it in. Just grin and bear it, Lucy. It'll be over soon. The door opened once again in my face as a man walked inside. I felt myself twitching./p  
p data-p-id="d534e57ec831923b184a19ca5d3e4499""You're really pitiful, you know that?" A slurred voice said. I turned around to see a lady with 5 cups at her table. She had two extra seats. She then gestured at one of the seats. "Over here blondie!" She said as she took another sip from a cup. I questioned, but took her offer. She then took my number out of my hands and put it on the stand./p  
p data-p-id="da623e24854dc937c7a16fc9ce1ad547""Hey Bisca!" The girl shouted. "I need another drink here!" She had long brown curly hair with wide walnut eyes. She wore a bikini blue top with dark brown pants. She was a bit tan and had a mole right under her right eye. She looked at me and smirked. "So you're new here?"/p  
p data-p-id="aed851bd4a7f47464840b0b406ff79c2""Yeah... this is the first time I've been in the city."/p  
p data-p-id="48c4cdc2fa623ff1d09bb13b602c9421""Figures." She says as she took one long sip of her drink til the cup was empty. "You look like someone though."/p  
p data-p-id="db691e52038f2843815a65566ea2b172""I'm guessing you mean Layla." I sighed with a smile./p  
p data-p-id="dea973aeae4a897dec9a4b90816429f5""Layla... Layla... that's her!" She exclaimed loudly. "Yeah, you look like Layla!"/p  
p data-p-id="a67c3372ad58efbb491e72665316803b""I get that a lot..."/p  
p data-p-id="c7afb74545a3f98d50eca72191d71224""Hmm..." She then slumped in her seat./p  
p data-p-id="4c7068b317d932302cdee5cfa9c964c6""This is your sixth cup today!" A lady then approached our table and slammed 2 cups onto our table. One of them had a Pepsi and the other was a clear yellow drink. I jumped in surprise. "You better slow down. I don't want to take you home again!" She had on makeup, but it wasn't much. Her green hair was a lime color that stood out under her yellow hat. She also had a polka dot bandana on her neck. She had on a black sleeveless top under her apron./p  
p data-p-id="f5845cdab12e8247a8f834a266264678""Some service..." The girl mumbled. "The customer is always right!"/p  
p data-p-id="46fe4632ab48ef2b9d099bc5d0ffcb8e""Yeah," the waitress then shook her head. "Unless they're a dead-beat drunk!"/p  
p data-p-id="51642366f35fd0521d6e86c6ecc0988c""Whatever you say, Bitch-ka!" The girl across from me laughed. The waitress nodded her head in disapproval and left. The girl had on a satisfied look of victory and drank the entire glass in a second. The yellow liquid vanished instantly and the girl started to hiccup. She looked a bit red in the cheeks./p  
p data-p-id="228597a18d614b7dff7304511f914e11""Umm..." I asked. "Are you drunk?"/p  
p data-p-id="5b9fadf50c66d0a51200976c81fa4a94""No!" She said and giggled. "I can hold my liquor! Name's Cana by the way."/p  
p data-p-id="dd8dd052e2a1d7a9f08bd31049905c7e""Lucy Heartfilia." I replied./p  
p data-p-id="1cfc4f116c67d390f2cf304ad7d880dc""Wait... Heartfilia? I definetly heard that before."/p  
p data-p-id="f84228e94842955bd85ec9aad1f6c373""Yeah... I'm Layla's daughter." I muttered. Cana spew out the beer and coughed./p  
p data-p-id="15f6206b22fdffdf172e6eb53a15686e""Really?!" She then started laughing loudly as we got stared at. "Layla had a kid? This is unbelievable! How is she? Is she here?" She looked around but saw no sign of my mom. I sighed./p  
p data-p-id="8b628b9db41b61d43505943e04af5b5c""She passed away."/p  
p data-p-id="5a427b1dc1bcd9a252f96a25c5b66c94""Oh." It got really quiet. "Sorry about bringing that up. Must've been hard for you." I then saw Cana started tearing up and she tried to wipe them away. I gave her a questioning look. I didn't know if this was her or the beer talking at this point. "Dang it (hic) Layla! Why'd you (hic) have to (hic) die?" I was so shocked from her reaction. She's crying... why?/p  
p data-p-id="fcec13ea75b0ccedfd4c53845cbb50da""Cana, it'll be all right." I said as I rubbed her back./p  
p data-p-id="1ca27807678f52536323789951e1e105""Lucy, you'll never understand." The girl said as she laid her head on the table to quiet the hiccups. "Your mother... she brought us back together. My father didn't even know I was alive. He left my mother before she died giving birth to me. He didn't even know she was pregnant! I wanted to confront him, but I just didn't know how. He always traveled to different places and it got harder to follow him. I knew he would return to Beach City once in a while, but he wasn't here for long. It took me three years to track him down. When I finally saw him, I couldn't speak to him. He walked past me like I was nothing. I was too far away from him. I was going to leave, but your mother... she gave me hope. So I spoke to him and he understood. Now we're an actual family. I can't believe I never thanked her for that." Cana then lifted her head as she wiped her tears away. She then turned to me, but with distant teary eyes. "Thank you, Layla... you were right. If we didn't have problems, we wouldn't have family." Suddenly, she banged her head on the table. I poked at her, but the alcohol finally got to her./p  
p data-p-id="2d2779c9134f0f5c5dde605e826c59ba""See, I told you so." A voice spoke. I turned around to see the green-haired waitress with a slight sad smile holding a pizza and fries. She then dropped it onto the table while taking my number. She then patted Cana's head as she smiled in her sleep. "No matter how many times I hear that story, I still feel emotional." She then took out her hand. "I'm Bisca."/p  
p data-p-id="7eaf4d8f0a96bbd2e702685702f32c30""I'm Lucy." I said, taking her hand./p  
p data-p-id="4d7c14ac9e5209b8e7a648ca2e53fa09""Did you know Cana started to drink to forget her mother?" She asked. "She would come here every night and either me or Alzack had to take her home. I swear she's gonna drink herself to death."/p  
p data-p-id="e20c7e2049021c09b00afdc8c098484c""Alzack?" I asked from the new name./p  
p data-p-id="12777d8fd75fea97212880bd1d1541cd""You never met him him? Alzack! Get over here!" She yelled. I then saw the man from the cash register come over. He looked a bit more red standing next to Bisca. "Go ahead! Introduce yourself!"/p  
p data-p-id="de6dd4e36a3af009a66eef6970b9106b""Yeah..." he muttered as he grew even more red. "I am Alzack."/p  
p data-p-id="602a05355a3ee3ebb98c975e2cd89af1""I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I said. He bowed and left to go back to the cash register. Bisca nodded her head./p  
p data-p-id="68ae489361f303a7f73f8022c7103f66""Oh Alzack... such a quiet guy. He needs to go out more." Bisca smiled./p  
p data-p-id="59dfb0208db35031aa145e3f95dbec23""You know he likes you, right?" I whispered./p  
p data-p-id="6780671ab762059733e03f3d30143f51""Really? You think so?" She giggled./p  
p data-p-id="0eaef5cd3ca0d0b65c23e0cfa0cf155d""He can be seen blushing a mile away when he's with you. He emdefinetl/emy likes you. You should get together. You look really good together." Bisca then smiled sweetly and tipped her cowgirl hat./p  
p data-p-id="52c23071e58449ab92a2320bd85407b2""I think so too." She then patted my shoulder. "You should eat your pizza before it gets cold."/p  
p data-p-id="7a08391d17ad60eaa97658415665423a""Wha-... my pizza!" I yelled as I took a giant bite out of the crust. She laughed at my hunger./p  
p data-p-id="41c9a77dbab899e23646590efe46b957""You must be hungry!" She said through breaths. I nodded in response as she left to serve other customers. I finished the pizza in a matter of seconds. The fries were swallowed in an instant. The drink disappeared with one gulp./p  
p data-p-id="4007e4d3998e8c4b766a638953d58aa3""Well that was fast." Bisca said, refilling my Pepsi. "Now I wonder what I should do about her..." Bisca nodded to Cana./p  
p data-p-id="ee1d381cf4a4830bc601076a062ab037""It's my turn to take her home!" Alzack said in the distance./p  
p data-p-id="454d90686bc0ce50f70734096a5dad0d""It's always your turn! Let me do it!" Bisca then turned towards me. "Lucy, can you watch over Cana until my shift is over?"/p  
p data-p-id="6c9c0f680de31e4874785a74f7c4783e""Oh sure..." I said, waving my hand over her face to see if she's awake. "Maybe I can take her home. I don't have anything else to do today anyway."/p  
p data-p-id="ec00d82d5d8de24a356f3153a26cca50""I'll take care of it." A husky voice spoke. We both jumped at the sudden outburst. Behind us was a man who stood at least 6 feet tall. He had on dark orange hair with a goatee coming in. He wore a ragged cape that covered his entire body. If he weren't so old, he'd be pretty hot with all those muscles and cheerful brown eyes. "Up ya go." He said as he lifted Cana onto his shoulders./p  
p data-p-id="c139db26e2c65f9dfb7bf1e35500d6ce""Umm... who are you?" I asked him suspiciously./p  
p data-p-id="cb0b13f8c1a2656560a53071885dc1ce""Me? I'm her father. And you are?" He said in a sarcastic voice./p  
p data-p-id="63a1d57e9518ced46de2f35f3be6b460""I'm her friend, Lucy. Pleasure to meet you, Cana's father."/p  
p data-p-id="a0c6a558530f29cc29db441135def48c""Please, just call me Gildarts." He said jokingly./p  
p data-p-id="fdcece790ced471e4bb6535fead81be1""Oh Gildarts!" Alzack said as he met up with us. "I can give you a ride back."/p  
p data-p-id="eaf0e712e2ec44cb048a25c9275eb74c""I'll come with." Bisca piped in as she set down some drinks./p  
p data-p-id="e0bd6be371df6ec693456eb431204793""There's no need, lovebirds!" Gildarts cooed. Bisca and Alzack blushed at the comment./p  
p data-p-id="1e21afe376649cb56855674115497363""But she needs to get over her drinking habits." Alzack said. "We can't always take her home."/p  
p data-p-id="badc6473fa421a66c3e9270470c60a31""That's what her father's for!" Gildarts laughed. "If we didn't have problems, we wouldn't be family!" There it is... that phrase again./p  
p data-p-id="43ed65747df841d7b56b54a4eb204a6b""Did Layla tell you that?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="b8f76023f6fdc4a989e8aed14def52ed""Actually, yes. She brought my family back together. I'm guessing you're Layla's daughter, correct?" My eyes widened from awe./p  
p data-p-id="c0feacc400e9331893436246267f0f79""How did you know?"/p  
p data-p-id="468e5f649da2119edc547091544c6cf1""You're just like you're mother. Same with my sunshine. The time I got a good look at her, she was identical to her mom." He felt Cana falling off his shoulder so he hoisted her up again. Cana giggled in her sleep./p  
p data-p-id="345433054b7cb56761193dcf2948b09b""Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Alzack reminded. "I can bring my car around during my break."/p  
p data-p-id="644a73aa3e3fe3695a0dbb510a6c0581""It's fine. I can take care of her myself." He said as he looked to her sleepy face. "She is my little girl after all." He then left with his daughter out into the darkness. I didn't even know it grew dark./p  
p data-p-id="9fa3bf8dc4c31f159b67a73b5cddd027""I guess I better go too." I said, slightly yawning. I looked at the clock to see it was already almost 9 pm./p  
p data-p-id="1cc2bca453622108e6be330fa777950d""Thanks for the stopping by." Bisca replied./p  
p data-p-id="7b85022dc17ffd78dad744657f8ae1a3""Thanks for having me." I waved back and stepped out into the cool air of the ocean breeze. I took in a deep breath as I walked to nowhere. I still had nowhere to go. And that's when I realized that I still have all my luggage at the beach house. I'm so stupid. How was I going to leave without any of my clothes?/p  
p data-p-id="b93b862243d53effb92b350c16a15c6d"I facepalmed myself and I headed towards the dreaded beach house. I felt myself scratch at my gem again. But I still couldn't get the phrase out of my head. emIf we /ememdidn't/emem have problems, we /ememwouldn't/emem have family./em Is that true? It didn't work with me and my father. Maybe it's impossible for my family./p  
p data-p-id="7be91814bd29150be80020a7cd7a0212"I caught sight of the fence and climbed over it. I saw the lights were still on in the beach house. Great, now I have to talk to them. I sighed and jumped over. I walked closer to my house, but I couldn't feel any more distant. As soon as I got to the door, I took one more breath and slowly cracked open the door. It was bright in there, but no sign of life. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran up the stairs. I saw my door was closed and opened it. Nothing was touched and was left the way I left it. I started to gather my things. Before leaving my room, I double checked to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. I then said a final goodbye to the room as I closed the door, dragging my suitcase behind me. I brought my bags down the stairs and whispered my farewell. As I headed towards the door, the door slams open. A bright red light blinds my view and I squinted to see a shadow. The shadow got closer to me and lifted me into its arms by the waist./p  
p data-p-id="dcd4ce5e5a9c77e1dbe33c5ddbcb5321""Hey! What are you doing?!" I screamed at the shadow as I punched it's stomach repeatedly. "Unhand me this instant!" I heard the shadow snicker as it ran out of the house and jumped off the balcony. It ran farther towards the beach as I was dragged along. It then dropped me as I fell onto the sand. I grunted from the impact and tried to stand up. I then saw a hand extended towards me. Suddenly, the bright red light vanished and I saw a familiar boy grinning at me from ear to ear./p  
p data-p-id="3fc46ead4b56c8df6cbe8b379291224f""Mission Kidnap Lucy is complete!" Natsu smiled as he helped me to my feet./p  
p data-p-id="d2ba641234b1712685f2d1e5e315628c""Natsu? Why did you drag me here?"/p  
p data-p-id="9faa720ef3da7864bfc1b0aa4a868ef9""We need your help of course!"/p  
p data-p-id="cfd65ad97164d09448972f750dcc6ec3""No you don't. I'm just a nuisance, remember?"/p  
p data-p-id="c8cae920d2e85f077bb6d220ebb6a2be""Look," Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head, looking down. "Erza may have said some things, but she didn't mean it. She's actually really sorry. Will you please help us?" Natsu gave me a sad pleading look. I wanted to refuse, but he knows I can't resist that face./p  
p data-p-id="3470e829c19ec5fb4da53c89b7e9bf01""Fine, but I won't stay for too long." I mumbled./p  
p data-p-id="e114345c70f7baed5c2cf6e5a034404a""That's all the time we need!" He grabbed my hand and we started running down the beach. Why would they need me? Why now? I then saw the whole team except Erza in view with the cannon. All stress flew out of me. "Guys! I brought Lucy!"/p  
p data-p-id="2f19def1668de71203d32546e31442e8""Lucy!" Gray said as he ran to me. "Are you okay?" Mira then followed after him./p  
p data-p-id="df06e8224ff51a0d97f69a7e45e5f363""Lucy, I'm so sorry about that!" Mira said, panting./p  
p data-p-id="54a0363ca8bd9e23c1c4ce2f8e62319d""Woah woah you two! I'm fine!" I said, putting both my hands up in defense. "Where's Erza?"/p  
p data-p-id="bd2c89fd2368e78c7cc8d996d066f583""She's out sulking us a plan." Gray laughed. Did I hear that correctly?/p  
p data-p-id="568482d2aa35169cd01392017a765798""Never mind that, we have a plan ourselves." Natsu whispered./p  
p data-p-id="6a6ef9d8c124c2ffcec488ebdabfa365""Okay, first off I need to understand what's going on." I said./p  
p data-p-id="31694d064db8ecd4a48508735e02591a""Remember the giant eye in the sky?" Natsu asked. He then pointed in a direction. When I followed his gaze, my eyes widened. The gem grew at least 10 times than it's original size and it seemed to get closer by the minute. So that's where the red light came from. "In about ten minutes, it will collide the Earth and possibly cause the destruction of Beach City."/p  
p data-p-id="9f93030cb1b508b0f6d03f2e599ac37d""So how do we destroy it?"/p  
p data-p-id="f37c714d28c048f5be53f789ccba01c3""We already tried attacking it, but the force field around it is still protecting it. We're going to try activate the cannon again."/p  
p data-p-id="bb67972c736fbd4c5915909e6873d698""But that didn't work last time!"/p  
p data-p-id="f60c8907b1c87e32dc984c2704c8246f""Because you didn't say the right words." Mira said, bringing out a notepad. She handed me the pages and pointed to the last page. The first pages had some words, but we're crossed out over and over. I glanced at the page that I could read:/p  
p data-p-id="bb6ec910c9c15efc212e4e96deb28542"emI, /ememLayla/emem Heartfilia, command thee to activate the cannon for the /ememsake/emem of my family!/em/p  
p data-p-id="7ce800c4b51bc484ef7c5048d8283a2f""Are you sure this will work?" I said, inspecting the phrase./p  
p data-p-id="6652cc18224589d1ad4fb7c3e56418b8""Just try it. We have about only 5 minutes left." Gray said, watching the gem. We then heard footsteps running towards us. I turned and my blood turned cold./p  
p data-p-id="e9a49ace0a69e3d97a3496aca28e0ebe""Lucy! Is that you?" Erza called. "I want to talk to you!"/p  
p data-p-id="9726b50fc7685de37e1d6c3a083e7897""Wait! Let me do this!" I yelled as I was about to incantate the words./p  
p data-p-id="fc09ea94f3f3dd72931364d095a35c39""But listen-" Erza screamed, but I ignored her, placed my hand on the cannon, and yelled: "I, Layla Heartfilia, command thee to activate the cannon for the sake of my family! I, Layla Heartfilia, command thee to activate the cannon for the sake of my family! I, LAYLA HEARTFILIA, COMMAND THEE TO ACTIVATE THE CANNON FOR THE SAKE OF MY FAMILY!" I then felt the cannon move. I jumped in surprise as it started to glow. The pink cannon started up as everyone waited in anticipation. I was smiling at my accomplishment. Maybe I am helpful after all. I smiled./p  
p data-p-id="8ba380f37091440ef91d9e1ff45d6f98"And then it stopped./p  
p data-p-id="8061a23c4f21b9245c6800ba4ab9cc34"Everyone dropped their mouths to the floor as the cannon turned back off. The team was shocked with disappointment. I couldn't stop staring at the cannon./p  
p data-p-id="d0613902207fd2ab8aa60acb24081c4a""It's ok!" Mira confided in me. "We can try again!"/p  
p data-p-id="16e45102e3ac8ffa4bc24ae1bbf98a32""Mira," Gray said. "It'll be here in like two minutes." Mira's smile then faded away as she thought about it. We all started at the gem about to crash into the shore. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting Natsu to tell me one of his jokes. Instead I saw emher./em/p  
p data-p-id="cadaa74a46d20d7f2b2c316afc1d303b""Lucy... I'm really... I just... I wanted to... you know I..." Erza stuttered. She then took in a deep breath. "I... I'm sorry. I never should have said that. You are an asset to the Crystal Fairies and I never acknowledged that." She looked stiff with a wesk smilr. She looked hurt as she gazed up at me. She then gave me a tight hug and I was shocked. I felt the tension flow out of me as Erza hugged me tighter. "Lucy I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Suddenly, I felt something drip down my face. I brought my hand to it and realized the multiple tears dropping. I stifled a cry as I hugged back Erza. I felt like my mom was hugging me again and it nade me want to cry even more./p  
p data-p-id="65239151fa80026ebfaf7b695c59230b""Erza, it's fine. I forgive you." I said, trying to hold back my cries. I could feel everyone watching us, but I didn't care. I felt relaxed and I couldn't stop crying. It was as if the gem wasn't about to crush us. It was like I was talking to my mom./p  
p data-p-id="22376b8d552f98a072ae80f51f41b472""But I said such terrible things... I shouldn't have said that." Erza wasn't crying, but her voice was cracking. We weren't perfect, but maybe this is what brings us together. Nobody's perfect. Maybe this is what true love is like. Maybe this really is my home. Maybe they are my family. I finally understood what it meant./p  
p data-p-id="6724d27965b51891d066c1b11d1fca48""Don't be. " I said smiling. "If we didn't have problems, we wouldn't have family." I felt Erza flinch at the phrase, but she then held tighter. I did say Layla's line after all. I wanted time to stop so I could stay here forever. I didn't want to separate from her warm embrace./p  
p data-p-id="eec5efc3cfdac80f0a5c7e1c10ffd0e7""Lucy, Erza, look!" Natsu yelled as we slowly got out of the hug. Our expressions turned into awe as the cannon was in full power and ready to fire. Everyone was as surprised as I was./p  
p data-p-id="9deb394d93ad89531d7b08cc9043c6af""Th-that phrase..." Erza muttered. "Jude used to say that all the time..."/p  
p data-p-id="a9fa3fe10ffef4877a24505da832f926""Don't you mean Layla?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="a00538341c8b60ced7138b96e197effb""No, it was Jude. I'm sure of it." I again was in shock, knowing now that my dad, the coldest person on earth, used to say that. I really need to find out his past before I die of surprises./p  
p data-p-id="b815352173f0844707b478d4a2bd40f3""Layla really did love Jude, didn't she?" Mira said, smiling. "That's what she whispered into the cannon each time." Mira then nodded to me as I walked to the cannon. The gem was about 30 feet from the ocean now and I needed to do this quick. I gathered my courage and placed my hand on my mother's cannon./p  
p data-p-id="4a8cba6fe978dbd95c9afe6f26fef393""Cannon, fire!" I said as three beams of light shot out from the cannon. Two lights swirled around one and made itself almost like a spinning spear towards the eye. Then, it went right through the force field and right into its gem. The gem shrieked and started to swell as the beam of light went through the eye. That looked like it was going to hurt. Out of nowhere, the gem exploded and the jewel fell from the sky. I caught it in my hands and gave it to Erza, clenching her hands around it. The sky turned bacck to its original night color. I looked back at the cannon, thanking my mom. Natsu was cheering my name in the back while Gray snickered at him. Mira enjoyed the view as she finally saw the stars glimmering in the sky./p  
p data-p-id="4857a4987b34b56397d06b9deb37bd56"em"Layla and /ememJude/em emare/emem right." /emErza said with a smile. em"If we /ememdidn't/emem have problems, we /ememwouldn't/em emhave/emem family."/em/p 


	12. Chapter 10

**So I made a little filler chapter lol. I want to have my fun in a while lol. Almost done with the theme song so I** **can't wait to post it in the chapters. Also this is not based on the fairy tail ova. Listening to a senbonzakura english by kran.**

"Hey Lucy..." Natsu nudged my shoulder and gave me a questioning look. "I know you said we are going to celebrate, but why here?" I giggled at myself while Natsu gave me the dumbest look. You see, we just defeated the giant 'eyeball' gem in the sky and I realized that they never celebrated a victory before. Actually, they never really go outside the gate (that explains the iron gate that separates them from civilization) so I decided to take them into town. Natsu brought Happy to celebrate. Erza was really hesitant, but I somehow persuaded her to join us. Though their puzzling faces made me want to laugh inside when they approached the pizza place. I had a plan in store for them.

"P-za?" Natsu asked, scratching his invisible beard. "What is this piza?"

"How have you never tried pizza before? It's the best!" I said with shock. I mean, what teenager has never tried pizza? Well, teenager is a stretch, but you get the idea.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled, doing a flip in the air.

"Have you even tried pizza?" I asked.

"Noooo..." Happy said sarcastically.

"I've heard of this pizza before." Gray said. "I sorta remember passing by this."

"This looks new." Mira said with a smile. "Was the pizza place here 1200 years ago? Or was this pizza not invented yet?" _Oh brother_. When was the last time they left the beach house? Erza just kept staring at the sign, regretting on leaving the property. I just smiled and patted their backs.

"Guys, don't worry about it." I said with enthusiasm. "This is a great place to eat!"

"Eat?" Erza asked. "Gems don't need to eat."

"Then why do you eat cake?"

"I only like strawberries or sweets." Erza muttered. Suddenly, the door open as a family exited the diner. Then a familiar scent hit us and I felt my stomach growl. Natsu took a deep breath and started to drool.

"What is that smell?" Natsu asked with longing. Happy looked like he was about to go to heaven.

" _That_ my friends is pizza." I then walked to the door and waited for everyone to follow. I was surprised that it wasn't crowded. There were like 4 tables available so we pushed them together. Everyone took their seats and tried to take in the view. Though Erza looked a bit nervous.

"I want the food now!" Natsu said, grabbing a fork and playing with it.

"Natsu, at least act like you're age, will you?" Gray sighed.

"Can I go now?" Erza asked.

"Hold up everyone, I need to order." I said. "Does anyone have any allergies?"

"All-er-Gs?" They all asked.

"Ugh, never mind. What do you want on your pizza?"

"Can I have chocolate on mine?" Natsu responded.

"Chocolate is not a topping Natsu." I said.

"Can I have strawberries on mine then?" Erza asked.

"Umm... no." I sighed.

"Fish! Fish! Fish! Fish!" Happy chanted.

"How about popcorn?" Gray piped in. "With extra butter?"

"Ew no!"

"Maybe cheese?" Mira said with a grin. This is getting nowhere. I ask everyone for a topping and the flying blue cat is the only one that gives me a reasonable answer.

"Cheese is already on pizza. Ugh never mind. How about I'll name the toppings they have and you shout out if you want it on yours. I went into my bag and looked for a notepad. I pulled it out and flipped to the first page. "Ready?"

"Why do you have a notepad in your bag?" Gray asked.

"In case I encounter some inspiration for my book."

"Book?" Erza said with interest.

"Yes... wait! We're getting off track! Okay let's see... there's mushrooms, bell peppers, onions, olives, spinach, pineapple, sausage, bacon, pepperoni, anchovies, ham, broccoli, basil, zucchini, and garlic."

"Can I have olives, mushrooms, bell peppers, spinach, basil, and broccoli on mine?" Mira asked.

"Sure." I said, writing down her name on the notepad and writing down her topping. "Who's next?"

"Can I just have one of everything?" He asked. "But no anchovies." I then turned to the next page and write down his order.

"I'm guessing you want anchovies Happy?" I said with a smirk.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled.

"I don't like anything you said." Gray responded.

"Plain pizza it is." I said, writing it down. "Erza, what about you?" Erza stared at me and then pondered.

"I guess pineapple is fine." She said.

"Okay, finally I got everyone's orders. No need to worry about drinks. I've had enough of this mess." I said while leaving them at the tables. I approached the counter and smiled at a familiar face.

"Another round Lucy?" Bisca joked. "Are you really that hungry?"

"No, it's not for me this time. I brought my friends here. Can you believe that they never ate pizza before?"

"Wow, they must be living under a rock." Bisca said. "So what's the order?" Bisca questioned me when I took out a notepad.

"Okay, so I'll have one pizza with olives, mushrooms, bell peppers, spinach, basil, and broccoli. Then there's one pizza with one of everything, but no anchovies. Also, a pizza with anchovies. Okay, then there's one plain pizza and the last pizza has pineapple. Did you get all that?" I saw Bisca write down the order in the speed of light.

"Please! I had to serve pizza at a birthday party. Those brats were really picky." Bisca nodded. "How about drinks?" I then scooted closer and whispered in her ear.

"Make sure to bring 6 of _i_ t to the table. Also I'll pay extra if you give it after the pizza."

"Roger that!" Bisca winked. "That'll be $64.97 in total. Will that be in cash or credit?"

"Credit." I silently cried as I passed her my credit card. She swiped it into the register and the numbers changed back to zero. She then handed me a number and waved goodbye as I left to go back to the table. I sat down to the somewhat uncomfortable group... other than Natsu that is.

"So Lucy," Natsu said out loud. "How did you know the phrase to activate the cannon?"

"That's true," Erza said suspiciously.

"Well a friend of mine told me and it kinda stuck in my head." I replied.

"And who is this 'friend'?" Erza asked.

"That would be me." A girl spoke. We all jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Cana. At least she wasn't as drunk anymore. "Lucy, you're back already? I knew you were hungry, but seriously-"

"It's not for me! I want to introduce pizza to my friends!"

"No, you should introduce them to some drinks. Hey, emo boy!" Cana yelled to Gray. "Ever heard of beer before?"

"Eh?" Gray asked. "What's beer? Is this another one of your pizza toppings?"

"Maybe... but I want to try it!" Happy said. Cana looked at the blue-winged cat and pinched herself.

"Is it just me or did a blue cat just talk to me?"

"His name is Happy." I replied.

"Good. I thought I was still sober." Cana chuckled.

"How long was your hangovee?"

"About 3 hours."

"That fast? That's incredible!"

"At least _someone_ appreciates my talents." Cana said, beaming with pride.

"Umm what is sober? Is it a form of food? Do we have a 'hangover' at a friend's house after this?" Natsu asked. Cana stared at him for the longest time and then laughed hysterically. She went and patted his back.

"You don't go out a lot, do you?"

"I've never really left the house that much."

"Figures." Cana replied, wiping the tears away and taking a seat. "So what do you guys eat then?"

"We don't need food." Erza interrupted. "We are g-"

"Hey look! Our pizza's here!" I yelled as I saw Bisca and Alzack running here with all 5 pizzas. Bisca eyed Cana, then ignored her.

"Okay who has the vegetable pizza?" Bisca said, observing the table.

"That would be me!" Mira said, raising her hand. Bisca then ran to her and dropped her pizza in front of her.

"What about one-of-everything pizza without anchovies?" Bisca asked.

"My pizza!" Natsu jumped up as Bisca gave him his pizza.

"Who had the pineapple pizza?" Alzack said in a loud mumbled voice.

"I think that's mine." Erza replied as she eyed the pizza being handed to her.

"What about the plain pizza?" Alzack asked.

"Umm Lucy, is that mine?" Gray asked. Before I could answer, Alzack passed the pizza to Gray and left.

"And lastly, an anchovie pizza to the blue cat." Bisca said as she handed him a plate.

"The service was way faster than before." I said to Bisca.

"Well there's not too many customers at this hour so we got your orders done pretty fast." She then came closer to my ear. "Should I bring the _drinks_ now?"

"Yes, but you might need to add 7 more drinks for Cana."

"Watch her this time." She muttered as she left with Alzack. Everyone stared at the pizza and waited for the pizza to move.

"Would any of you like to try the actual pizza before it gets cold?" I joked. Natsu stared at me, then the pizza, then back at me.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Cana said. Natsu then grabbed a slice by the crust. Everyone watched him intensely. Then all of the toppings fell off as he panicked. I couldn't contain my laughter. He then started stacking the contents on top of the slice and took a bite before they fell off again. He closed his eyes, chewed, chewed, and swallowed. His eyes lit up like the stars as he stuffed the rest of the slice into his mouth. He took two slices and ate both of them at the same time.

"Pizza, where have you been my whole life!" Natsu said with a stuffed mouth. "You guys gotta try this!" Everyone stared at him and laughed as food flew out of his mouth.

"Better try this before Natsu eats my pizza." Gray said as he took a bite. He then started eating at a faster speed as the whole slice was consumed. Happy was already eating half his pizza by the time I saw him. Mira tried to eat it with a fork, but she then shrugged and tried to eat it with her hands.

"Wow this is amazing!" Mira said as she chewed. "Erza, hurry and eat!" Erza glanced nervously at her pizza and sighed. She then grabbed a slice and took a tiny bite. Erza's face lightened up as she finally swallowed.

"Surprisingly, the flavors of the pizza and the pineapple mix really well." Erza then dove for another slice. By the time Bisca came back, all the plates were empty. Erza was forcing everyone to wipe their mouths from the grease.

"I'm guessing you all enjoyed your pizza." Bisca giggled. "Alzack! Gather the plates while I serve drinks!" _Now the real fun begins._

"I'm on it..." Alzack said as he blushed. He collected the plates and disappeared through a door.

"Here are your _drinks._ " Bisca said as she passed everyone their drinks.

"Finally!" Cana yelled as she drank the entire beer in 3 seconds. She had 7 cups before her until she drank one.

"What is this?" Mira asked.

"Don't you know beer when you see one?" Cana asked.

"Why does this look like pee?" Happy asked. He sloshed his drink side to side.

"Just try it!" I said to everyone. "Let's do this: I'll count to three and by 3, you have to drink the entire thing. Agreed?" Everyone looked to each other and nodded. Cana looked eager to start. I held my cup up. "But before that, let's toast! To the Crystal Fairies!" I yelled. Everyone then clinked their cups together and yelled 'To The Crystal Fairies!'.

"Okay, 1!" Everyone grabbed the handle of the cup.

"2!" They brought the cup to their lips.

"3!" Everyone then drank the entire drink in 5 seconds. Well, for Cana it only took 3 seconds. I pretended to drink it, but I hid it under the table. Happy then collapsed instantly and fell off the table. Natsu and Gray both coughed as they tried to calm their voices down. I didn't even know if Erza liked the beer. Mira looked quite satisfied.

"Well, I can see the weakest among this group." Cana laughed. I poked Happy a few times, but there was no response.

"Is he dead?" Natsu asked.

"No, just sleeping." I said as Happy mumbled about Mr. Fish and riding a unicorn.

"That was pretty bad. What was that?" Gray asked as he wiped his mouth.

"It's beer! Best thing in the world!" Cana replied.

"Well, it tastes disgusting." Natsu said, trying to spit it out. Erza just shrugged and looked away.

"I like it! It has a nice aftertaste!" Mira said cheerfully.

"That's my girl!" Cana exclaimed as she wrapped an arm aftertaste round Mirajane. "So I can see Mira is the strongest around here!"

"Excuse me?!" Gray and Natsu screamed at the same time. Even Cana caught Erza's attention.

"What do you mean she's stronger?" Gray asked.

"I can take her anytime." Natsu yelled.

"Then prove it! Let's have a shot contest. Last person who can hold their liquor longest is the winner!" Cana smiled with confidence.

"I'm definetly winning!" Natsu said with pride.

"We'll see who's left standing!" Gray said to Natsu. They glared at each other and was ready to fight.

"Sounds like fun!" Mira smiled.

"Lucy are you joining us?" Cana asked me.

"No thanks, I'm good." I said. "Besides, I'll take care of Happy."

"Ok. Are you joining us, Erza?" Cana asked.

"If it's a competition, then I guess I have no choice." Erza then grinned wickedly.

"Let's see who the _real_ men are." Cana said as she lifted her glass.

 _+×+×+×+ Time Skip to 1 hour +×+×+×+_

 _"What're you looking at?!"_ Natsu yelled as he kicked a chair. He was as flushed as a rose. _"You wanna piece of me?!"_

 _"Natsu, will you shut the hell up?"_ Gray yelled as he tried to stand up, but fell. " _Damn, is it getting hot in here?"_ Gray then started to strip as I tried to put his clothes back on.

"Gray! Put your shirt back on!" Cana yelled. Erza, Cana, and Mirajane were on their seventh shot, but Natsu and Gray were already drunk by the fifth. Gray already tried taking off his pants and that didn't end well. Natsu was fighting everything in his path and I really don't want to mention the 3 chairs and 2 tables he punched through (which I have to pay for). Erza has been silent for some time, but she seemed a bit red. Mira looked a somewhat pink, but was still smiling happily. Cana was also getting red in the cheeks.

 _"I'm telling you! I'm gonna melt soon!"_ Gray screamed as he unbuckled his belt.

"Gray! Keep your pants on or else!" I yelled.

 _"Why Gray?"_ Natsu snickered. _"Is it getting too hot for you?"_ He then snapped his head back to the chair and glared. _"Huh? You think you're better than me? Let's see about that!"_ Natsu then picked the chair up abd threw it against the wall, breaking it to pieces. I cried for my wallet. _"Who's next?"_

"That's it! I'm taking you both home!" I screamed, grabbing both of their ears harshly. They both whined and tried fighting me, but they were too drunk to hit me.

"Don't take them home! Just leave them outside!" Cana yelled as the girls took their eighth shot. "This won't take too long! It seems Erza's about to drop out!" We then heard a loud grumble from a very quiet person. She got up and had a dark aura around her. I gulped in response.

"Who... said... I was out?!" Erza yelled. She then grabbed two cups and drank both of them at once. I watched her in shock as she fell back in her seat and became quiet. Everyone watched her for her reaction. Erza was quiet for awhile... but she then looked up straight at me. She walked to me and held my chin in her hands. _"Lucy... I never realized how attractive you are."_

"Wait what?" I said. Erza then dropped in for a kiss, but my fast reaction pushed her away. I was _no_ t getting my first kiss stolen by a girl. "Sorry Erza, but I don't feel that way."

" _Ohhhh_ " Erza mumbled. She then scanned the diner and smiled as she saw Natsu fighting the register. " _Hey Natsu!"_

" _Wh_ -" Natsu said before Erza set her lips on his. His eyes widened as Erza connected them. Erza separated and giggled while Natsu tried to get the memory out of his mind. He spit and scraped at his tongue.

 _"Who's next?"_ Erza asked with a grin. She then locked eyes with Gray and ran to him. Gray ran outside and tried to escape from the drunk kisser.

"I guess Erza is out. But we better do two more drinks to even the score between Erza." Cana replied after laughing her ass off. Mira and Cana drank two at once and waited for a reaction. Cana's face grew beet red in the cheeks while Mira became more pink. They stood their ground and both of them didn't seem to give up. Natsu passed out on the floor, but I didn't know if he fainted from the alcohol or the kiss.

"That's it!" Cana exclaimed. "Time to end this! Bisca, bring the strongest drink here!" I turned to Bisca who just sighed in disappointment. She came from the back with two large drinks that had a very dark yellow tint to it. "Whoever can stand this is the winner. Prepare to lose Mira!"

"We'll see!" Mira smiled. They both picked it up and drank them in ten seconds. I wonder how their systems can handle that much alcohol. Cana became really flushed while Mira became bright red.

 _"I won!"_ Cana said with a slurr in her voice. _"Beat you, beat you haha!"_ Mirajane giggled at her state. _"Imma... getting sllleeeeeeepppppppyyyyyyy."_ Cana then collapsed off the chair and was fast asleep.

"Looks like I'm the winner haha! Guess who's the _rea_ l man now?" Mira then laughed hysterically, but before I congratulated her, she face-planted straight onto the table. I looked around the diner to see we were the only ones here. How am I gonna get 6 drunks home? I heard screaming (which I'm guessing is Gray) and sighed at my misfortune. I then felt parched and looked for some water. Bisca and Alzack seemed to have disappeared and I was the only one there. I walked to the table Mira was sleeping on and approached a drink. I think this was either Natsu's or Gray's but they didn't finish it. Hopefully this doesn't count as a kiss. My throat screamed for a liquid and decoded to look at the choices I have. Maybe one sip is enough. I'll be fine.

The next day I found myself sleeping in a dumpster.

 **I can't wait to write rhe next few chapters. I really just am having some fun this week and i want to catch up on fairy tail and steven universe**


	13. Chapter 11

"This is just sad," I said as I shook my head and closed the library door. "I go to the library room to write and all the seats are filled, yet no one is actually studying." I sighed as I walked down the hall. I felt the sunlight beam down in my face and I winced from the sudden light. I looked outside at the cloudless sky and smiled.

"Hey mom, how are you doing up there?" I said, knowing no one was around to hear. "I'm okay, but can you believe that there's nowhere I can actually write my stories? I thought this was a prestigious high school. I guess it's not as great as everyone says." I then laughed at myself and said farewell to my mother. My mom has been dead for some time, but I lived through it. My dad was greatly affected by it and he couldn't handle the pressure. He would ignore me and try to focus on work than his own child. When his company failed and we were kicked out of our house, we moved into a tiny apartment. I was lucky to even make it into Fairy Tail High School because of my grades. Dad started talking to me, and before I knew it, he became a somewhat overprotective dad. He pretty much cares for me now even though he usually comes home late. I cook, clean, and watch the house while he works. Unfortunately, the pay is still not enough so I couldn't buy the uniform or wear makeup like all the other girls in my school. I wore a somewhat faded blue shirt with ugly khakis. I had these glasses on since the fifth grade. Don't read in the dark people! I learned my lesson. They were probably hand-me downs, but I don't really care. Looks don't really matter, right?

I twirled my blonde hair and tried to think of another place to write. I could go back home, but the bus doesn't came back for another hour. It looks really hot outside so I don't want to wait there. I am not allowed to be in the classrooms after school. This is ridiculous; how can I not find a place to write in such a school like this? Maybe I can walk home... And then I looked to a sign above a heavy door. Is this the music room? I put my ear to the door, waiting for an orchestra to play. I heard absolutely nothing. Strange... no one's using the music room? Maybe I can use the silence to write my story. This story is not going to write itself. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Almost immediately, the a slight wind blew and rose petals landed at my feet. I picked one up and smelled the sweetness still lingering on the petal. I then walked into the room and a bright light pierced my eyes. I squinted and walked in slowly. The door then closed suddenly behind me and I panicked. The light then dimmed and I could see more clearly now. When I finally fully opened my eyes, I pinched myself. I was in a salmon pink room filled with chandeliers and couches everywhere. I couldn't believe what I saw. There was five other people in the room, but one thing in common was their beauty. One girl had bright scarlet hair that glowed in the light and a face that could seduce anyone. A boy with black hair had the shirt of his uniform off and would make any girl faint. Another girl was tall with silky white hair and had a smile that would make any man fall for her. There was a short blue-haired boy who was eating takoyaki on the side and waving at me. The last one who sat in a chair had spiky pink hair and a devilish smile across his face. He caught my eye and beckoned me towards him.

 _What the hell did I get myself into?_

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail Host Club!" The pink-haired boy exclaimed. "I am Natsu! Do you have a reservation?" _Get out! Get out of there now!_

"I've never seen your face around before!" The lady with a gentle smile said. "I am Mirajane. Are you a customer?"

"A wha-" I said.

"I think she's looking for me. My name is Gray." The black-haired said with a smirk. He then came up to me and held my chin. I felt the sweat fall down my face as I tried to gulp. "You looking for me sweetheart?"

"Hey Ice Princess!" Natsu interrupted. "Stop scaring her! I think she's here for me!"

"No way Flame brain!" Gray retorted back. "I am the cool one here!"

"I guess that makes me the hot one!" He replied with a grin.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Flame brain!"

"Ice princess!" The two men then glared at each other and never looked away from each others' eyes. Their hard stares never lost focus. They got closer and closer, yet no one bailed. They were getting a little too close for comfort. They got lost into each others' eyes and they couldn't separate. They lost their cold gaze and it melted into something more... pleasant. They moved even closer before their noses touched...

"Boys! Get a room!" The childish boy with blue hair said as he took a giant bite out of the chocolate fish. The guys jumped back in response and looked away from each other, blushing. Okay that's it, I'm outta here!

"Oh... I'm sorry." I said with a mortified look on my face as I tried to find the doorknob. "But it looks like I got the wrong room!"

"Nonsense!" The red-haired girl said. "You are Lucy Heartfilia from Class B, correct?"

"Yes...?" I mumbled.

"You can call me Erza if you like. I am presuming you are the student with the full scholarship. You have homeroom with Natsu and Gray. It also seems that you came here by your grades and not by status." She then gestured to my clothing with disgust. "You could've at least bought the uniform. Why would you come into this room then?"

"I just..." I muttered. "I just wanted a quiet place to write."

"What!" The young child screamed as he ran to me and grabbed the book out of my hand. "Yay! A new story for me to read! Booky, booky, Happy gets a booky!"

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" I yelled as I took the book out of his hands and held it tightly to my chest. The young boy looked shock and was about to cry. I tried to pet him, but he ran into the white-haired girl's arms as she stroked his hair. I felt so guilty, but I knew I couldn't do anything.

"So we have the fiery type I suppose." The boy with fiery hair said as he patted my back. I shook him off and tried to ignore him. I tried to step away, but he got even closer as I tried to back away. "Poor or not, you are a customer. So who is your type?"

"T-type?" I asked. More like I was afraid to ask.

"Happy is the shota type" he said as he pointed to Happy who was wiping his tears. I took a step back.

"Gray is the cool type" Natsu said as Gray slicked his hair back. He took a step further.

"I am the devilish type if you know what I mean" Natsu grinned. "Unless... you're into yuri...?"

"NOOO!" I yelled as I tried to run away. My hand then knocked something over as my body tipped. I turned around to see a porcelain fairy statue falling from a stand to the floor. I leaned forward on the stand as I tried to save the fairy's life. I reached for the fairy statue, but it slipped from my fingers and smashed into a million pieces. I don't think I can glue that together. My face was in a terrified awe as I panicked inside my head.

"Oh no..." Happy said with his hands to his face. "That statue costed 8,000,000 yen!"

" _8,000,000 YEN?!"_ I screamed while trying to count my life savings in my head. "Wait, how many dollars is that again? I'll pay for the statue..."

"Are you really?" Erza asked with a dirty look. "You can't even pay for your own uniform. How are you going to pay for a porcelain statue?"

"I think I know a solution to this problem!" Natsu said with an evil smile.

"Here we go..." Mira smiled as she nodded her head.

"We shall do what the Romans do!" Natsu snickered. "If you can't pay, you pay with your body. From now on, you are the host club's _dog_!" I froze as his words finally hit me. I wanted to die right here, right now. Please let this be a dream.

"Now fetch us some ramen!" He laughed and the others laughed along with him. The club room suddenly got dark as their faces approached me. Their taunting expressions mocked me as I tried to hold myself together.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and jolted myself awake. I shook my head and realized I wasn't in the host club anymore. I was in a dumpster behind the diner. How the heck did I get here? So it was all a dream? I tried to stand up, but my head shot me the worst headache I've ever had. No more alcohol... definitely no more alcohol. I really want to throw up. I forced myself out of the bin as I rubbed my forehead and looked into the sky.

 _"I wonder where the others are..."_

 **Well...that was...interesting to write. If you guys haven't watched OHSHC, then sorry about the weird misunderstandings lol. I am just having fun here lol. There's a lot more to come later. So I hope you like the next chapters! Still working on the theme song so hold on! I am also working on my yaoi story im writing so im taking turns. I'm really busy this week so sorry if some chapters come late. Stay tuned though for everyone else's dreams!**

 **But here's the gist. Whichever chapter from 11-15 has the most votes will have an extra chapter! So please vote! In other words I will continue their dream for one more night yay! But you have to vote to make all your dreams come true! JUST DO IT!**


End file.
